ANOTHER Cinderella story
by ausllylover
Summary: A shy songwriter wants to get noticed for her songs. She also wants someone to expect her for who she is, not what she looks like. Although her evil step family won't let her. A famous superstar wants someone to except him for his personality, not his voice. Austin and Ally have known eachother since kindergarten. What will happen when these two meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally D. POV**

Hello, my name is Allison Dawson. Or you can just call me Ally Dawson. That's what all my friends call me. Well indeed I have no friends. Oh, I must be insecure. Actually I don't think so myself. I may be insecure in other peoples eyes, but I know myself better then anybody else. So far my life pretty stinks.

Just 5 years ago when I was 11, a terrible tragedy happened. Me and my dad, Lester Dawson, were walking along the streets. Hand in hand. Later that day, what awaited my family was a tornado. About a year before then, my dad married the best person in the world! Well at least I thought so when I met her. The only reason why this evil witch wanted to marry my dad was because he had money. Lot's of money.

My daddy owned a very good music store that sold lot's of instruments yearly. It was the most famous music store in Miami. One of the main reasons why it sold so well was because of my dad, himself. He was a great manager, and was a great worker. I also worked there lots of times, and spent most of my time there up in the practice room making songs. For my 6th birthday, my dad gave me a diary that had a hug A on it.

When I was three, my mom died. She was driving with 2 of my siblings, Anna was 9 and Josh was 6. A driver not paying attention killed my dear family. Luckily, I wasn't there and neither was my dad. Leading back to the evil step-mother. Little did my dad know that he would be marrying someone so evil. Cynthia, my step-mom, was always nice to me when my dad was around. Other than that, she was wicked. Now, she is way worse. Well, on the day the Tornado happened, we had no idea it was coming. Other then the fact it had come from other states around us.

"Honey," my dad would call me. We were walking along the boardwalk. "would you like some ice cream?" he would ask every time we passed the ice cream shop. Sometimes I got ice cream twice a day. My dad loved me different than my step sisters. Since I was his real daughter, it seemed he loved me genuinely. Of course though he wasn't faking his love for my two step sisters, Victoria and Haley, but it seemed like he really knew me better. I was his only real child still living.

"Yes daddy!" I would say back to him. He knew what kind of ice cream I like. We go there almost every day. Fruity Mint Swirl.

We sat down in the restaurant Scoop There It Is!. I spread out my arms yawning. It was getting late. But my dad and I made a tradition if we ever walk on the board walk, get ice cream. It's a weird tradition, but it was our little thing.

"Would you two like the regulars?" A waiter asked. We went here so much, everyone who worked here knew exactly what we wanted.

"Yes, thank you," my father would say. A few moments later our ice cream came.

"Here is a Fruity-Mint Swirl for the young lady. And a mint chocolate chip for the man," the waiter said setting down our food. My dad fished around his pockets grabbing a ten dollar bill. The price was only $6 in all.

"Here you go," my dad said handing the waiter the, crisp, ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir," the waiter said and walked away.

When I was about half way through, I looked at the TV. It was on the news channel.

_"Breaking news!" A reporter said somewhere in Miami. "There is a freak storm coming this way. It may look sunny and nice outside, but you better pack up, and head back home. Including that, there is a tornado coming this way!"_

"Daddy," I said to him.

"Yes sweety?" he asked, wiping his lips with a napkin.

"On the TV, there was some breaking news. A storm in heading this way. Including a tornado! Isn't that exciting?" I asked. Right now in 5th grade, we are learning about Tornado's. Everything about Tornado's seemed exciting right now. Although I have never experienced one. My dad's face filled with alarm. At the time I couldn't understand why.

"Allison, we have to go," my dad yelled. My dad never used my full name unless he was scared or really mad. But he was never really mad. So he must be scared.

"OK dad," I said. He grabbed my hand tightly and we ran out the door, leaving our ice cream behind. A storm was already starting to come. You could see thunder clouds starting to cave in. My dad and I rushed to the car, I still didn't understand then why he was in such a hurry.

After we were in the car my dad started taking deep breaths. He hurried and started the car up, not wanting to waste any moment. "Daddy?" I ask scarcely. "Why are we in such a hurry? Don't you want to finish your ice cream?"

"Honey," my dad said, still taking deep breaths. I am actually really glad he called me honey. Little did I know that was going to be the last time he would. My dad was trying to dodge cars were trying to go home because of the storm. "We need to get to your school. Tornado's are fascinating. But they are also really dangerous. Your elementary is Tornado proof." Then did I figure out why my dad was worried. He doesn't want to lose the one last real family member.

We arrived safely at the school, where the doors were wide open. "What about Victoria, Haley, and Cynthia?" I yell through the storm. We finally emerge in the school, where there is a ton of other people there. I did hate my step family, but not enough so they would die!

"Wait here Ally," he says pointing to the lunch table. "I will go get them. Be safe," he said and ran out of the school building. Later that day I found out my father had died. I did not cry. My dad told me that crying is a sign of weakness. I was just in shock.

My step family came back safe, with no injuries. I don't know how, but they made it back safe.

My house wasn't damaged either. That night I went to my bed and broke down. "Dad," I whispered in to space. "I couldn't help it. I love you." And from then on, I have been the "property" of my evil step mother.

**Austins M. POV**

I am Austin Moon. Well, Austin Monica Moon. I realize my middle name is embarrassing. Try living with it in elementary when you are getting bullied every day. Sometimes even the teachers would call me Monica, on accident I hope, because everyone did. There was only one person who didn't make fun of me, and that was Ally Dawson. She was a very happy girl full of life. She had a rich family. Unlike mine, I had a poor one.

All we owned was a mattress kingdom. Nothing much really. Ally Dawson was a really sweet girl. She never teased anybody. She was also really pretty, and full of life. There was only other person that didn't tease me. He was Dez, and he is my best friend, still. Back to Ally. She was full of life, until the freak tornado accident happened in Miami.

Everyone liked Mr. Dawson. Or you could say Lester Dawson. He was always happy like Ally. He was full of life. Ally was a lot a like Mr. Dawson. He never swore like other parents I know. He never was mean or yelled at his daughter. Ally was a straight A student. Her dad was too, and he studied instruments in college. He owned a really famous music store in Miami. Everyone went to it if they needed an instrument from it. Ally was always there too. That's why I went to it often and that is how I got my love of music. Mostly Ally wasn't working. She was upstairs in her practice room making songs. From down where I was standing, you could still here her.

Ally sang really well. I never really gave interest in singing. Until my parents signed me up for a state competition They didn't know I could sing either, thew only signed me up so they could get more money. Sometimes I felt bad for Ally. Her mom died only when she was 3. I still have both my parents. Ally and I sat next to each other in most classes. She would tell me how evil her step-mother can be. How she is only nice to her around Mr Dawson. I fel really bad for her. I sometimes wondered how Cynthia would treat Ally if Mr. Dawson died.

Then there was this other person, Trish. She was really rude to me, and always bullied me. Trish was Ally's best friend, and Ally tried to convince Trish (including everybody else) to stop bullying me.

Ally again. The worst feeling I have ever gotten is when Mr. Dawson died. I wondered how Ally was going to live with Mrs. evil. When he died, I was there when she found out the news. She didn't cry, but she was about to. She was really on the verge of crying. Her step mother gave everybody an evil look, like she made him die. Ally was only in shock. If my dad died, and I had an evil step mother/family, I would start balling and live in foster care.

My career flourished after Mr. Dawson died. I started getting record deals all over the place. I won the state competition, after that I had proceeded to the national. I had also succeeded in that and became instantly famous. Everyone in my school suddenly liked me. I visited my middle school I was going to go to, and I almost remembered everyone.

Dez was always with me. When I became famous, he stayed with me and became my filmmaker. There was Trish, he desperately wanted my autograph. Everyone else that bullied me wanted my autograph. Except Ally. She never went near me. I caught a glance of her. Her eyes drooped, and she didn't seem full of life any more. She look depressed and sad. Ally had fresh red markings all over her. He also had scars all over her face and scar on her arms and legs.

She was beaten. I was going to report this to the police or talk to Ally, but my agent stopped me. Ever since then, 4 years later, I have still tried to report stuff. I am still immensely famous though. I bet she doesn't even remember me, but I will never forget that little bright ball of happiness that used to be Allison Marie Dawson. When I meet Ally again, I am going to bring that happy girl out. No matter what it takes.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading this first chapter. It's not perfect, but I put a lot of effort into this. It's a Cinderella story, obviously. I am not finished with The Love Square, but I promise you, I am going to try to finish really soon. It's almost done! :) I have been wanting to write a Cinderella story for a while now, but I never got around to it. Finally I did, and I am very happy with this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review! Thank your! Oh and please PM me!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

_BEEP! _I hear my alarm go off. 4:30. Again, going to start 3 hours of work before school. My routine is go to bed at 11, before then, do work. Sleep for 5 and a half hours. 3 hours, do work. Get ready for school in 2 minutes and Trish picks me up.

I have a great daily routine don't I? After school depends on what my evil step-mother wants. One day, she will want me to re-clean the house. Another time is to massage her feet. (That was definitely disgusting.) I look at the long list Cynthia left me the night before on my night stand.

1. Clean the toilet

2-Mop the garage

3-Wake up your sisters at 6:30

4-Brush the rabbits teeth

5-Clean the printer

And a bunch of other crazy stuff words can not explain. Half of them I don't understand, but I still have to. #21 says this:

21-Re-mop the garage.

Now you can see what I have to live with everyday. 3/4 of them aren't even hard, but I act like they are so Cynthia won't give me worse ones. It takes about 3 hours in all to do them. But if I don't, I have to do the rest after school and more. I don't try to be rude to Cynthia or cry around her. I know my dad is watching over me, and that gives me strength. If it wasn't for the evils, my dad wouldn't be dead.

I hurry and finish my chores in a quick 2 hours and 30 minutes. I half pay attention. Thanks, now I have an extra 30 minutes to get ready. Cynthia doesn't give me money to buy clothes. She says, 'You have to get money yourself to buy clothes. This will be very important in later life.' She bands me though from collecting money from working at the Sonic Boom. I don't mind working there though.

It reminds me of my dad. Everything, he loved this place. The music store is a little less popular than it was before, but it still remains popular. After the tornado 5 years ago, this place was a wreck. My brand new piano that my dad got for my birthday, was gone. Everything in the practice room was wrecked. Except for one thing I was able to salvage. My song book. Thank goodness that was still there.

Some how though, I secretly 'steal' the money from Cynthia so I don't have to work at other places. I hurry and run to my closet. It's full of my clothes. Although my closet isn't very big. It's an ant size compared to Vanessa's and Haley's. Oh how I despise those two so much. If only those two freaks did go with the Tornado, with Cynthia. I would have much preferred Foster care then this life.

This was all my clothes. Sad. I had 3 dresses, 5 shirts. 2 pants, and 2 skirts. And I only had 1 pair of shoes. I couldn't afford much more. I have to pay for lot's of other things too. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a light ruffle shirt. I curled my hair.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized I looked worse then I thought. I had scars all over my face, and was mostly beaten daily. I had scabs and scars on my legs and arms. The only thing I liked about me was my hair. It was a melt, where it is brown on the top and is goes to blonde. Trish had convinced me to do a melt, she said it would make me more "pretty".

Then there was Trish, she was always by my side. Yes, she was a bully. And I begged her to stop bullying, but she never did. Although, Trish was always by your side when you needed a hand. She would always comfort you. And she was the only real friend that have. Well other than Austin Moon.

Austin and I were best friends until he became really famous. Or I at least thought we were best friends. He got bullied, and the worse person who bullied him was Trish. I never bullied him, and I still don't. I believe bullying is wrong and it feels wrong. Austin only had one other real friend, and that was Dez. He was a weird goofy kid always getting in trouble. But he has always been Austin's side, even when he was famous.

I have experienced bullying. Ever since my dad has died, I get a lot of sympathy, and I still do. That's only. At first EVERYONE gave me sympathy. But that changed in 8th grade. I had lots of scars then, I have even more. Although, lots have faded.

I had to claim that I fell over. Trish knew of course that I had got beaten and wanted to report it to the police. I had to stop her; if my step-mother found out, she would literally kill me. Lot's of people felt bad for me, they thought I fell over was because my dad died. Others refused to believe it, and often thought I was beaten. I had to try my best to convince them I am a clutz. Somtimes to convince them, I would have to receive new scars by showing how much I am a clutz.

Everyone called me a clutz. They always tripped me over with their feet. They gave me nicknames that were so horrible, I am not allowed to say them in front of the principal. I would certainly get banned. Your probably thinking, why not report this to the principal and they will get expelled? There are a number of reason, and the main reason is because of my step-mother.

She would feel "sympathy" for me. Then afterwards, she would get more bullies to bully me at school. I would much prefer the same old bullies then old ones. And everyone else would think I am a tattle tale.

But one day, Austin Moon came to my school. yes, my old best friend now famous star came to my school. I was about to approach him, and it looked like he was about to approach me, but there was a crowded circle around him; I couldn't get anywhere near him. He tried to tell his agent something, picked up the phone, and I swear dialed 911. But his agent, thankfully, stopped him. I just kept my head down, and didn't even look at him for the rest of the time he was there.

He made many attempts of trying to reach, but of course his agent stopped him. Trish, the one who always bullied him the worst of his middle name, wanted his autograph VERY bad. When she got it, she literally cried. She got me one too, I just smiled and when she couldn't see, I threw it away. All of the other people that bullied Austin all the time wanted his autograph very bad too.

I never understood, and I still don't understand today, why people want celebrity's autographs. They are just like us, but with as better life. I quit looking at the mirror, and put my one pair of shoes on. They are cheetah print flats. They have plenty of holes in them, since I don't have no other shoes.

I had already waken up Victoria and Haley. Those little dimwits. I am already in 11th grade, yes. I skipped a grade. The things I am learning are very simple, but I don't show. If I did, I would already be in 12th, graduating this year. And Cynthia wouldn't allow me for sure. She want me to stay at her house, taking care of her held back children. Victoria and Haley don't probably even know what 5x5 is. But they are still very popular and have had many boyfriends over the past years.

The only boy I have ever known that has been nice to me was Austin Moon, even though he didn't talk to me. That was why he was nice to me, he didn't talk to me and didn't say anything rude to my like all of the other boys have. He had tried to talk to me when he had come visited my middle school, but firstly, he agent stopped him. Another reason was I just walked away, keeping my head down. Not bothering to look at him.

I don't know why I did; I had the biggest crush on him in elementary, before my dad died. Enough of Austin Moon. I have had enough of that fake celebrity for a life time. People just babble about him like he is the best thing that happened to the world. Remember the bullying? Remember how you treated him? Of course not, because people get so caught up in celebrity's lives to even care.

Enough of Austin Moon! I tell my self. I pry me eyes from the mirror and hurry and grab my bag. It was a handy me down from Victoria. I swear, the two evil demons get new backpacks every 3 weeks. Each one is probably $70 at the least. The one backpack I have would only be 5 bucks at the most, in the condition it is in now. It was a great backpack when Victoria had it, $120. But when it started falling apart, she gave me it. Now, it looks like a piece of poop.

I rush downstairs and grab a granola bar. My lunch is already packed. I pack my lunches night before school when everyone is asleep. If Cynthia found out that I use her food so I can feed myself, she would go ballistic. "Hey Ally!" Haley waves nicely to me. Haley is the nicer twin. She is only rude to me when Victoria tells her so.

"Hey Haley," I say and give her a weak smile.

"Hal!" Victoria says rushing to her side. "Don't greet this scum!" she says looking at me in disgust.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say trying to hold my anger back, like I have done plenty of times before.

"You better, that's the best you are going to get from my today. Oh Ally, you look nice! It looks like a cow ran over your face today, instead of a car!" Haley says wickedly.

"Yeah! You scum!" Haley says dumbly, obviously not knowing the meaning of _scum. _

"Je vous déteste idiots stupides. Ont un moment de plaisir se retint dès aujourd'hui!" I say quickly leaving them dumbfounded. Luckily, I am an in advanced class. I am very fluent in French, and they have no idea what I had just said.

"What did you just say?" Victoria demands.

"You don't want to know," I say wickedly and grab and apple. I rush out of the door to see Trish is already here. Perfect timing.

"Hurry and get in! We are going to be late for school!" Trish yells at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Settle down," I say and hop into the car.

After Trish starts the car she asks, "What was that about?"

"Victoria was being an idiot as usual. Same with Haley, but of course, on Victoria's influence," I explain, taking a few pauses, so I can take a bite of my apple. Trish nods her head like she understands. She knows what I am going through. "Victoria called me a scum."

"Nu uh girl! Victoria didn't go to far? OK, what did you do?" Trish asks interested.

"I said I'll take that as a compliment. She then said you better because that's the best you are going to hear from me today. And Victoria was like, 'Oh Ally! You look nice! It looks like a cow ran over you face today, not a car!'" I recite. I know I didn't get the words exactly right, but I am trying to push them out of my brain.

"Really? Wow, she is low! What did you do?" Trish asks turning around and parking her car. We are about 5 minutes early.

"Well Haley said, 'Yeah! You scum!' She obviously didn't know what it meant though. You can't blame her. Well then I said this: Je vous déteste idiots stupides. Ont un moment de plaisir se retint dès aujourd'hui!" I say reciting every word perfectly.

"English please, not French," Trish says annoyed.

"Sorry, I said, I hate you stupid idiots. Have a fun time being held back again today!" I spit.

"Ohh girl, you got them hard. Good thing I pulled up when I did," Trish says.

I nod my head, barely paying attention. I look around the school parking lot and the front of the school. There was a limo and a bunch of kids crowded around someone.

"Hey Trish," I say nudging her in the elbow. "Why do you think all of those people crowded around?"

"I don't know, let's find out," Trish says dragging me along with her.

We make our way through the crowd, I am still clueless who everyone is crowded around. We finally make our way to the front. I see nothing. No person there. But I do see a limo, and suddenly I see the door swing open. Standing right there is the last person I would expect to be at my school.

"Austin Monica Moon," I mutter under my breath.

**(A/N) Ohhhh, it ends at a cliffy. I am going to write the next chapter for my other story then write the 3rd chapter to this one. I am going to try to alternate. Please review. Oh, and I am NOT fluent at French in anyway. I just used google translate. Haha :) Oh PM me or review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's D. POV**

Yes, Austin Monica Moon is at my school. The extremely famous idiot that used to get bullied everyday at school. Austin Monica Moon is at my school. I should be excited, but it's just another fake celebrity that wants more attention. Everyone is crowded around him, begging for an autograph. I just don't see what the huge deal is. "C'mon Trish," I say tugging her arm.

"How can you not be excited Ally? It's Austin Moon!" she yells.

"Yes Austin Moon, the guy who you bullied because of his middle name. Austin Moon, the guy you bullied for no reason. Austin Moon, the guy I was a friend to?" I ask through the screaming.

"Ally that was the past! Get over it!" Trish says.

"Maybe it is, but how do you think he felt when it happened. One day, he is a piece of mud on the floor. The other day, he is like a king. How do you do this?" I say just to make sure everyone around me can hear. Everyone stops screaming and looks at Trish and I.

"That doesn't matter now! He's famous and that's all that matters!" Trish says loudly. It echos around the parking lot.

"Famous?" I ask. "Famous!" I yell. "It doesn't matter if someone is famous! It depends on who they are on the inside! That's why I hate celebrity's! They get acknowledged because they are handsome, or they sing well. Trish, you bullied him in elementary and you know that!" I scream back.

Trish looks stunned and what I just said. She has never seen me this angry over a boy. Over a celebrity. Over someone at my school. "Ally, calm down!" Trish starts to say.

"Calm down? You are the one who bullied him the most. You can't just love someone because they are handsome. You barely know Austin Moon! And you have to except the fact that you did the worst. And you can't just love someone because of their face!" I spit at her. People make an isle way for me to get through. I can't stand people to be overly obsessed with celebrity's. Especially my old best friend.

"Ally, please calm down! This isn't you! It's just one little thing!" Trish says. People keep screaming: _FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!_

"Don't you get it!? People just get so caught up in celebrity's lives that they don't even notice what is around them. They don't give crap how we are. All they want us is to look pretty. People wouldn't care if I was dying would they? NO, you need a pretty face to get noticed in this school. And that's what I hate about it. Just one more good looking face. I hate celebrity's!"

"Al-" Trish starts but I interrupt her.

"No." I look at Austin to see is staring at me. His stare looks like he think I am an alien. "Oh and one more thing Trish," I say. She looks up to see me. "How do you think I have felt for the past few years? I felt exactly like Austin did in elementary, but worse. Do not mess with me! Take notes. I'm out!" I yell and rush out of the circle that has been formed around Trish, Austin and I.

People did not take notes at all. I have been bullied worse today than I have ever been in my life. And of course, Trish is ignoring me. I have never been mad at Trish before, and I have never been this mad in front of anyone except Victoria and Haley. When Victoria said something so rude to me, I almost killed her. No kidding. People just get so caught up in celebrity's life, it makes me so upset. Just because one guy is famous, doesn't me the whole world has to worship him!

Why is he even at my school anyway? Why does he have to come now? Just because of him, I almost ripped Trish's head off. Just because of one celebrity. I shouldn't care about celebrity's! So why do I care about this one so much? Because I know his personality, I tell myself. But people change. And Austin Monica Moon is definitely one of them.

**Austin M. POV**

That was very unexpected. VERY unexpected. I had come to the school to see Ally. Well when I came, of course she wasn't there. But I finally see a car park, and two people in it. Trish.. and Ally! But..but.. Ally seemed worse when I last saw her 4 years ago. She seemed more beaten. She didn't have good clothes, but her hair was good. She had really nice hair. Wait why am I thinking about hair?

Ally and Trish had come up to see me, and amazingly they made it to the front. No one knew why I was here. I transferred from home school to real school. I had figured Ally went to this school. It was the high school I was going to go to. But Ally, she seemed horrible. Ally mumbles something, I can't tell what she says over the screaming. Shut up! I think for the first time to my screaming fans.

I think I hear Ally say, "C'mon Trish."

"How can you not be excited Ally? It's Austin Moon!" Trish says. Oh yay, another used-to-be bully loves me. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes Austin Moon, the guy who you bullied because of his middle name. Austin Moon, the guy you bullied for no reason. Austin Moon, the guy I was a friend to?" Where is Ally going with this?

"Ally that was the past! Get over it!" Trish says. the past..I hated the past. Only Ally was there for me. And Dez, but he is off the topic. I need to forget about the past. Why are they bringing up the past anyway?

"Maybe it is, but how do you think he felt when it happened. One day, he is a piece of mud on the floor. The other day, he is like a king. How do you do this?" She..she is defending me? Ally Dawson is still defending me. Everyone stops and looks at Trish and Ally. they seem uninterested in me at the moment. They keep chanting, _FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT!_

"That doesn't matter now! He's famous and that's all that matters!" Trish yells back. I don't want to be only famous. I don't want to still be that piece of mud on the floor. I don't want to turn back to that life. But I especially don't want to be only famous.

"Famous? Famous!" Ally yells, starting to lose control. "It doesn't matter if someone is famous! It depends on who they are on the inside! That's why I hate celebrity's! They get acknowledged because they are handsome, or they sing well. Trish, you bullied him in elementary and you know that!"

"Ally, calm down!"

"Calm down? You are the one who bullied him the most. You can't just love someone because they are handsome. You barely know Austin Moon! And you have to except the fact that you did the worst. And you can't just love someone because of their face!" Ally spits at Trish's face. I have never, and would never imagine to see Ally this upset.

"Ally, please calm down! This isn't you! It's just one little thing!"

"Don't you get it!? People just get so caught up in celebrity's lives that they don't even notice what is around them. They don't give crap how we are. All they want us is to look pretty. People wouldn't care if I was dying would they? NO, you need a pretty face to get noticed in this school. And that's what I hate about it. Just one more good looking face. I hate celebrity's!" And I would never expect that either.

"Al-"

"No." Ally yells. I can see her look at me, but then she turns back to Trish. "Oh and one more thing Trish. How do you think I have felt for the past few years? I felt exactly like Austin did in elementary, but worse. Do not mess with me! Take notes. I'm out!" she says makes a run for it through a flood of people. Ally got bullied? Now things get serious.

Trish is stunned, and she runs after Ally screaming "Ally! Wait up!" Everyone returns to screaming, like nothing just happened.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I hear Dez say, and he emerges from the limo. "Step away from the superstar!"

"It's OK Dez, I got this," I say.

"If you can handle they ladies."

"If you guys stop screaming and go to your classes, I will give you free tickets to my next concert after school, and my autograph!" I yell to everyone. Everyone stop screaming instantly.

"Good, now shoo!" Dez yells into a megaphone. Everyone leaves, leaving me, Dez and a bunch of security guards. "Good job buddy," Dez says slapping my back.

"No problem, the ladies love me," I say.

"Sure. We have to get you to meet everybody," Dez says pushing me inside the high school doors.

"No!" I protest trying to get away.

"At least the teachers!" Dez says finally dragging me inside. Security guards are all around me to protect me. Even though there is a bunch of big muscly guys around me, I can't help but feel scared.

I try to find Ally, but everywhere I look she isn't there. She isn't in any of my classes either. And finally realize that she skipped a grade and that she is in advance classes. but I still don't see her in any of my classes. She either must be a ninja, a fabulous camouflage person, invisible, or is really swift. I am guessing she is really swift. But I still can't see how she goes that fast. I need to talk to Ally. But if I don't find her, that's not going to happen.

I am going to find "Allison Marie Dawson," I murmur to myself.

**(A/N) This is a really bad chapter, I know. Well Ally and Trish go in a fight. And Dez talks finally. Also Austin talks finally. As you can see, Ally doesn't like Austin or celebrity's. It may seem like she does like Austin because she was standing up for him. But remember, she doesn't believe in bullying. Sad, I know. But please review even though it's not the best chapter! :) Thanks!**

**Please review and thanks for reading! AND PM ME! I love it when people do! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally D.'s POV**

I was really trying to avoid Austin. I can hide so well, thanks to my dad. I was sort of a pro hide and seeker. But hiding from him was still very difficult. He was everywhere I looked, he was in every hall, he popped out of nowhere; almost catching me. I swear, he was looking for me, he maybe wanted to talk to me. Wait what? Austin Monica Moon, the world famous superstar does NOT want to talk to me. No celebrity does, and that's another reason why I hate celebrity's and Monica.

_ Monica, _I think to myself. I believe bullying is wrong, but Monica still works for him. Why is Austin at my school anyway? Did Monica transfer to a classy life, a more down to earth style. No, he would probably only transfer because he wants more attention. Celebrity's crave for attention, they want to be on top of the word; although they already are. They need to be on every channel, every magazine. Another reason to add to my reasons why I hate celebrity's. My list is probably 12 feet long.

After school, I put my hair up in a pony tail and looked at the long list placed before my feet. #34 said:

34. _Cut a piece of wood up then glue it back together. _**(1)**

Another crazy chore I have to live with. I do the chores that require me actually doing the labor, or my step-mother would notice. The other half make 0 sense, and I act like I did them. After I am finished, I get into the hot shower, feeling the hot water going down my back. Hot showers always making me feel better. The only good thing in my room is the bathroom. My step-mom even said this and I quote, _'I am giving you a good bathroom. I do not want a stinky step-daughter don't I? Now go shower you scum!' _

I get distracted in my thoughts, thinking about Trish, if we will ever be friends again. Monica, will he ever remember me. Not like I want that to happen though! Dez, the weird director/friend of Austin. Cynthia, Haley, and Victoria. My teachers, and the bullies that bully me. But the thing I think about the most was the fight. Trish and I never get mad about each-other, and if we do, it last for an hour! We got mad over one boy. One boy who is a celebrity, one boy who is just craving for more fame. And that is Austin Monica Moon.

I force my self to stop thinking about Monica and step out of the shower. I get ready for bed, doing my homework before, and grab my song book.

I flip to a fresh new page, deciding what to write. _Dear songbook/diary. Austin Monica Moon has come back to Miami. Austin Monica Moon has come back to my school. Yes, the Austin Monica Moon that got bullied everyday because of his middle name. Trish and I got in a fight over him. Not because of him himself, but because he is a celebrity. Yes, we fought over some stupid reason because he is famous now. We fought over stupid, wanting more attention Austin Moon. I don't even know why he wants to come back to "normal" high school. Probably MORE attention. Besides, he is already the most famous guy in the country. And I don't doubt the world._

_He has already been on every magazine, KO, Cheetah Beat, Persons._ **(2) **_Gosh darn, he makes me so mad. We used to be friends- best friends. He.. he's changed. Celebrity's change and people change and that is the biggest reason why I hate Monica and celebs._

I sigh and put down my pencil. I really do hate Austin Moon. I really do hate that stupid guy that get's recognition because he sings well or has a pretty face. I really do hate Austin Monica Moon. I think to myself and decide to write a song about him.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well, that's alright 'cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
Well, that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie. **(3)**

I actually don't love the way he lies. I sigh and out my pencil and smile to myself. I yawn and settle down into my torn down bed.

* * *

Ugh, another stupid day with Cynthia. My alarm again beeping very loud, surprising me once more how Haley and Victoria don't wake up. I tiredly get out of bed yawning. I look at the shorter than average list placed before me. At the bottom it says, _I convinced mom to let you have a shorter list! Your welcome! :) -Haley_

I smile again, reminding myself to thank Haley later. I begin to do the short list that ends at 10. I finish them very swiftly, and have an hour and a half until school. 6:00. I decide today to actually look nice. I grab the curler Trish gave me for Christmas and start running in through my hair. _Trish. _I hope we make up today. She hasn't texted me or called me since our "little fight". I sigh again and put down my hair curler to get ready.

After I am finished, I honestly think I look pretty. My hair is curled and put up into a perfect messy bun. I went shopping right after school yesterday. Well then I had to clean. I got nice clothes from Eagle American. **(4) **Skinny jeans and really cute shirts. I have sandals on. I smile at myself again and head out the door grabbing my bag.

"Hey loser!" I hear Victoria call out from the kitchen. I walk in smiling, not a usual thing from me. Her mouth drops open and she stands there looking at me from head to toe.

"You look pretty!" Haley squeals.

"No she doesn't!" Victoria demands hitting her arm.

"Right, you don't..," she says hurt. _"Thank you," I mouth to Haley. "No problem!" she mouths back._

"What are you two doop heads talking to each other about?" Victoria yells.

"Nothing, your two lunches are on the table. Packed Haley PB and J." Haley beams at this statement. "And you Victoria, I packed you Ham and Cheese." Victoria hates Ham and Cheese, and I know she does.

"What?" she says and lunges at me. I easily avoid her and rush out the door. Luckily, and thankfully, Trish is there.

"Trish!" I say happily hopping in her car.

"Ally! I am so sorry about yesterday, I thought it over and I agree it's stupid. We can make fun of Austin together!" she says happily.

"You know I don't believe in bullying!" I say. Her face droops. "But we can still make fun of him in silent. Like at sleepovers!" Her face fills with happiness again and she speeds her car off to the school.

"Oh and Ally, you look really pretty today. Keep it up." I smile at this statement as she drops us off. I go into the school and receive stares from everyone. Surprisingly, no one is bullying me. Yet.

"Ally!" I hear a familiar voice call. Oh no... "Ally!" I hear it call again. I turn around to see Austin Monica Moon.

"Hey Monica," I sigh.

"Hey, you weren't the person to bully me!"

"No I wasn't, but as you can see, I am not the same person," I snap.

"Ally! Don't you remember me? Your best friend?" he asks turning me back around. _Old best friend... _He thinks that we were best friends too?

"That was then. But now you are a stupid celebrity; like all of the other celebrity's!"

"How would you know so much about celebrity's?" he asks, his face full of calm.

"Please, everyone knows about you. I don't even to know more! So if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to History!" I say and run off quickly.

I hear him mutter, "I am going to bring out the happiness of Allison Marie Dawson. Yes I am." He then turns his eyes away from me and head the opposite direction.

Happiness out of me? I am still happy. OK, well no. And him trying to trying to bring the happiness outta me isn't a good thing. I know that for sure. I take my mind off of Austin and rush to History. When I come in, I see Trish already settling in her seat. "Trish!" I call.

She smiles sweetly and says, "Hey Ally, come sit down."

"We need to talk about Monica. After History. OK?" I ask settling down in my seat. We really need to settle down on one decision about this "guy."

"Got it sis," Trish said and we did our handshake. After History ended we rushed out of History. "What is it girl?"

"Outside, this is private," I say dragging her along with me to the playground right by the school. I don't know why they have a playground for high school students, just don't ask.

"Stop dragging me!" Trish said finally whacking my grip. I howled in pain and held my thumb up to my mouth sucking it. "That's what you get, now, what is it?"

"Well Monica is being not himself. He is.. well. He vanished. He is a new personality," I say not knowing how to start off.

"You said it yourself, he is a celebrity. And celebs change. Girl, what's the problem? You know you can talk to me about anything," she says sitting down on a monkey bar.

"Well, we talked to each other in the hall. And well..." I trail off. I settle down on a stair.

"C'mon! Tell me!" Trish begs and hops down from the monkey bars to sit next to me.

"I called him Monica.. on accident. And then he was all like: Your not the person to bully!" I say in a high pitch voice. "But then I was all like, As you can see, I am not the person to bully! Then he was like..," I sigh and recite the next line. "'Ally! Don't you remember me? Your best friend?'"

"Oh really! Ohhhhh! That is cute!" Trish says squealing like a little girl.

"No it's not! But then I said, 'That was then. And now you are a stupid celebrity!' Or something along those lines. But then he asked, 'How do you know so much about celebrity's?" I sighed and continued. "I replied with: Please, everyone knows about you. And I don't want to know more!"

"Ohh! That's good girl. Keep going!" She says urging me.

"Well then I excused myself to history and then he said.. he.. well.."

"Tell me!" Trish screeches, wanting to know every detail.

"He said, and I quote," I start. "'I am going to bring out the happiness of Allison Marie Dawson. Yes I am.' But I don't think that he knows I hear him say that! Why does he want to bring happiness out of me?" I complain.

"Please, he obviously knows your history. You being beaten in all. Everyone does as a matter of fact," Trish breathes.

"What?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that.. Well to late. Everyone knows Ally, they are just to afraid to admit it. Don't know why since you are the weakest girl I know..," she says and I give her a death glare. "Sorry," she puts her hands up in surrender. "And he knows that you aren't happy," she carries on. "But he feels like the only way to make you happy is to at least try. And well Ally, he has to try to make everyone happy. So not all celebs are the same."

"You might be right, but I don't know. I have never liked celebs."

"Just give him a chance. He might be a good friend. See you after school!" Trish says happily and skips away. _"Give him a chance." _Maybe I will.

**I feel so bad! :( I haven't updated in like 8 days and I dunno.. It feels horrible. So I had this whole project and my group gave me the whole assignment to do. Like, not even my best friend would help me. And I asked her to bring yarn to school. That is the one thing I asked and of course she didn't bring it. I was so pissed at her. Anyway, enough said about school. I feel horrible but of course I had this HUGE homework assignment and other crappy stuff.**

**1-I got that from sponge-bob. When patrick smashes all these wood pieces and glues them back together. It was the one where Mr. Krabs is a pirate. :0 Hahaha yeah.**

**2- Parody's of: OK, Tiger Beat, and people. I thought of that randomly out of the top of my head.. Hahaha yeah.**

**3- Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and featuring Rihanna. That was the only good hate song I could think of. The other one I looked up was like, "I hope you get hit by a car.." When I saw that I started laughing and almost typed it on here.**

**4- Parody of: American Eagle. I just basically did it backwards. I didn't know what else to do.**

**You know what is sooo awesome? My story is on Auslly wiki and my and my sister started freaking out. It's in the fanfiction part of it and I was overly excited. So, that's me. Haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY MINIONS! Oh and PM me! Please! I love it when you do! I also feel bad about not releasing The newest chapter for THE LOVE SQUARE, but I really like this story and I haven't even started the new chapter for it. But I am going to be doing that next. So there is not going to be any new chapters until the newest chapter for The Love Square comes out. Which not tomorrow, because it's Halloween!**

**Happy Halloween! Oh and BTW, crap I just blanked out. I forgot what I was going to type. Oh well.. Haha thanks! And please review! Love ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally D.'s POV**

Maybe I should give this guy a chance. Well he should be grateful, because this is the first, AND THE LAST, time I am going to give a celeb a chance. Enough said about giving celebrity's chances. And besides, he doesn't seem that great. Well, I don't have his number, and I certainly don't want his number. I'll just talk to him at school, well that will bring him enough embarrassment in a life time. I sigh and rush out of Science for the day. Thank goodness that was the FINAL period of the day.

"Ally!" I hear the familiar voice of Austin Monica Moon call to me. Great, him again. Wait, isn't that a good thing? I should give him a chance.

I spin around looking straight into his eyes. "Hey Austin," I say as sweetly as I can. "Nice to finally meet you..again," I sigh.

"Ally, you've changed in the past 5 hours I saw you! I'm not saying that's bad, but you just seem nicer. More, the Ally Dawson in elementary," he says and I smile.

I suddenly remember why I needed to talk to him. "Why did you want to talk to me earlier today?"

"I just wanted to see my old best friend," he says and nudges my arm. I nudge him 'softly' and he falls to the floor. "What was that for Dawson?" he asks sprawled out on the floor.

I laugh and offer him a hand, and gladly takes it. I pull him up and he wipes the dust off of his shoulder. "Didn't mean too!" I deny. I really didn't mean too, but that was hilarious. He gives me a death glare and I laugh. "I have been bullied for being beaten, and that Mr., is not gonna scare me. Good luck next time though," I say before I can stop myself. I clasp my hand over my mouth.

"I knew it!" Austin says, his face growing darker. "I knew Ally. I knew you got beaten. I knew that you had gotten hurt for no apparent reason! We should call the police! We should report this!" Austin says pulling out his phone.

"NO!" I scream. I hit his hand so he can't call anyone. He looks up at me, his face covered with different emotions. There was, worry, anger, relief, and confusion.

"Why would you do that?" he asks picking up the remaining pieces of his phone. "It's not like I can't get a new phone, but seriously? Why on earth would you do that? Especially since you want your step-mom to get arrested!" he says throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not that. I do hate Cynthia, but there is one thing you should know about her. And well, it's not the best side of her..," I say. "If you really want to know, we have to discuss this outside. Because, well school isn't a safe environment for me."

"Outside it is then," he says and I drag him along with me. We go back to the playground where I discussed Austin with Trish. "Why do they have a playground for high schoolers?" he asks and I laugh.

"I don't know, something about 'us' being more interactive.'" I say. "Anyway, back to Cynthia." Austin nods his head in agreement. "Well, she can find away around things. For example, when it was only the beginning of my bullying.."

_FLASHBACK_

I couldn't take anymore! All these people bullying me. Why do they bully, only because of the one and only Cynthia. I get bullied because I have scars. Who bullies someone who has scars? Well, amazingly my school. I had to report this to the principal, I HAD TO. I rush past all the other students trying to trip me or calling me rude things. Finally, I stopped in front of the big doors that had the lettering, **Principal Skidmore. (1) **I sigh with relief and knock on the gigantic door. The door opens with a rush.

"Come on in," the principal says sweetly. I nod my head and come in the gigantic doors. Inside, the walls are lined up with plants. Potted plants of, sunflowers, daisy's and much more. Mrs. Skidmore sat down in her twirly chair and directed me to sit on the one across from her desk. I sat in it and swiveled around. "Now, what's the problem dear?"

I look at the floor uncertainly, and I finally reply with, "People have been bullying me."

"Really?" Mrs. Skidmore says with interest. "When did this all happen?"

"Last year, when my dad died. People have been bullying me because I was b-" I stop myself from saying the rest.

"You were what?" the principal asks with concern.

"I was.. I was. I was dumb. They haven't stopped. I guess I became dumb because my dad died, he helped me through school and I was an A+ student then. People bully because I am dumb. And well... yeah."

"This is unacceptable! No one can bully a person in my school, especially a _girl! _Who are these doop heads that have been bullying you? They shall get suspended! No one, and I mean NO ONE will bully at my school!" I told her the names of the people who bullied me.

"Dallas, Cassidy, Elliot, and Kira," I say. **(2) **She wrote those names down in her notepad and shooed me out of her office. The next day, there was an assembly about bullying, and guess what? I was the star of this assembly. The assembly talked about not bullying and the most embarrassing part was this:

"You should not bully people if they are dumb! That's why you are bullying Ally! No!" That's part of the reason why I skipped a grade. People thought I was dumb, and new people started to bully me about that. I skipped a grade, and that stopped half of the bullying. Cynthia new that all of the bullying stopped towards me, and she got worse people to bully me.

I reported them to the principal and she suspended them, well Cynthia of course got new people to bully me, and sense then they have bullied. I knew that if I kept reporting, that wouldn't help anything. Skidmore was my middle school principal and I am now in high school, but it still hurts.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Well that's harsh," Austin sighs. "And if I report her to the police, she will be able to find her away around this problem once more."

"Exactly, doing anything is a waste of time and energy."

"Hey!" Austin protests. "We can still put in an effort. I'll at least try, and if it doesn't work, I won't feel guilty about not doing anything," he smiles.

"You do know that hanging around a dork like me isn't gonna be good for your reputation?" I say.

"Who cares! Anything for an old best friend," he says and I smile. _Old best friend. I am old best friends with Austin Monica Moon._

_"_Maybe you're not like any of those other celebrity's."

"What would other celebrity's be like?" he asks, VERY interested in what I have to say.

"Well I thought celebrity's were stuck up, wanting more attention idiots. They need to be on every cover, every TV show, every movie. But it's not like you haven't already made that accomplishment.."

"You are exactly right," he says.

"I am?"

"Yeah! I don't really like being a celebrity myself. They all try there hardest to be on top. But it's all not a piece of pie Ally."

"Then what is a piece of pie?" I ask interested.

He laughs and continues. "Imagine being on every TV show, it's hard. You have to work every day, and celebs work everyday only on one TV show. Imagine being on every magazine. You have to do your hardest, and even make risky choices. For example, Kristen Stewart?" **(3) **Austin says.

"Yeah, she had a scandal with her director on a movie. Lucky/unlucky her, she got on every magazine I knew. Persons, KO, Cheetah Beat," I say.

"Exactly, one more thing, movies. Remember when I became famous, I was in a lot of movies, and still am?" I nod my head. "That wasn't easy. You see, people want to be in movies or in TV shows, but what they don't get is that we have to work hard. We have to get there on time, wake p at 4:30 and stay until 1. We have to get our lines perfect, we have to get to the studio without anyone following us. Paparazzi," Austin says and narrows his eyes towards the ground. "And even through all that, they still want to be on top. That was the old me, the guy that wanted all the fame in the beginning. But it's hard. Really hard."

"So it's not only, I want fame. It's also work to get to the top. But there is one celebrity family that is lazy, and is famous for no reason," I say and smile.

"Who?" Austin asks looking up surprised. I whisper into his ear and he smiles. "I agree, they do nothing! Don't know how they got famous in the first place!" **(4) **

****"I know! Anyway, Cynthia is probably going to get pissed at me for not cleaning up. You don't want to know what happens when I don't come home from school. It's probably shortened anyway and thanks to Haley," I say and start to leave.

"Haley? Who's Haley?" Austin asks. I turn back around and explain everything to him. About Haley and Victoria. How Victoria manipulates Haley. "Wow, you must not like Victoria. And they're identical right?"

"Yeah, well not. Victoria has a slightly bigger nose so I can tell the difference. And they are totally opposites in personality. But other than that, yeah they are. I can see where Victoria gets her personality from. Of course Cynthia. And back to Cynthia, I really better get going. Trish probably already left. I gotta walk."

"Aww really? I made you miss your ride? At least let me drive you home!" Austin says.

"No really, it's just like a 2 mile walk..," I start to protest. Austin keeps giving me the offer and I finally say yes.

"Good!" Austin says clapping his hands together. He leads me towards his car, and opens it up like a gentleman. I laugh and go in. 5 minutes later we are there. He opens the door again and I hit his arm. "What was that for? I'm opening the door for you!"

"I know, I know. But your a celeb, shouldn't you have a butler or something do this for you? At least I should being opening the door for you!"

"Used too, until I decided that celeb life is boring. Well no, it's great. Just I have been living for it so long, you know it got boring. So I fired my butler and started to do my own things. I don't need a maid," he says. I smile, and it seems like every time he tells me more about his celebrity life, he seems more normal person. When I first met him, I thought it was gonna be basically the opposite.

"Thanks then," I say and hold out my hand. He offers me a hug and we trade positions He rubs his neck awkwardly and I say, "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" and I rush to the front door.

"Bye!" I hear him call back. "See you tomorrow!" I then rush in to the kitchen to see only Victoria inside.

"What's with the limo?" she asks TO cocky.

"Nothing," I say nervously.

"What's with the limo?" she demands.

"Nothing!" I shout back. She glares at me, and Victoria's glare really scares me. "Fine," I give in. She smiles to herself. "Austin Moon gave me a ride to school." She stares and me with disbelief and anger. "Trish left me and he gave me a ride back home!"

"Why did Trish leave you?" she demands. She gives me the glare again and I give in.

"I was talking to him after school about stuff. Now please, Victoria lay off. I have to proceed to do stupid chores for your stupid family. Now, if you'll excuse me," I say and rush up to my room. I out my hair into a messy bun. Then again, I was wrong about it not being long. It was VERY long. Longest I have ever gotten. It was up to 104, and I am pretty sure Cynthia ran out of ideas, because if she didn't it would be up to 356. The ink looked new like it had been just barely written. OF COURSE. I was late, and when I am late, I have to do more labor than normal.

After I am half way through, I begin to start dinner for them. I quickly grab some of the lobster without them noticing and bring it up to my room. When I am finished I decide to do the other half along with my morning chores tomorrow morning. I grab my songbook and proceed to write in it.

_Dear Songbook/diary,_

_As a surprise, Austin isn't how he looks like. He may actually seem right. But he said I was right, right that most celeb's are snooty and want to be on every cover. But he also said that it required a lot of work to be on a magazine or even just one TV show. It required work to be on a movie. Although I knew it required work to do all that, I never imagined that it would require so much labor to become famous. He seems nice enough to be my friend, of course if he even wants to be my friend._

_Victoria hates me now. Wanna know why? I had eye contact and even talked to the famous Austin Moon. She is mad at me because I rode in the car with the most famous guy int the world. I can see why, because she loves Monica. She has always loved him, and always will. I don't have a problem with that though. Victoria hates me, and that normal. But now she loathes me. And want to know why she does? Because of Austin Monica Moon._

__**(A/N) How was that? Not my best work, but hey! I actually liked this chapter because Ally finally gets to know the real him. But Austin really wants to know the really Ally, and you will see what will happen in the next coming up chapters! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna end this at like 1,205 words, but I thought that was to little. So I ended it later. And if you're wondering I was gonna end it at: **_Old best friend. I am old best friends with Austin Monica Moon._ **But I didn't. So please review if you can or PM ME!**

**Oh and another thing, I am gonna do a one shot on Big Dreams and Big Apples. I don't know when it is gonna come out, but then it does I will tell all you guys. If you ever go on Auslly wiki, I am Emmaroosie and I am one of those billions of people that wrote a mini version of Big Dreams and Big Apples. I only wrote half though. :)**

**1-OK, principal Skidmore is from ANT Farm. So if it sound familiar, that's what it's from! :)**

**2- Hahaha I just did all the people that i don't want dating Austin and/or Ally.**

**3- True story actually. I am pretty sure most of you guys heard of it. Her scandal against Rob with Rupert.**

**4- I am gonna leave this with you! You review on what celebrity you think it is! It's a real celeb and I will tell you which one in the next chapter. SO guess away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

_iBEEP! _Another day.. another day with Cynthia. I drag my feet out of my bed and turn my head sideways and smile at the picture of me and my father. My eyes begin to fill with tears, but I wipe them away. I sigh and look at the list placed before me. Wait.. there is _no_ list. But I see a letter addressed to me, from Haley. It says: _Dear Ally: I figured you hadn't done all of your chores yesterday, and I didn't want to add on. I convinced mommy to not do a list. I don't know how, but you're welcome! :) Oh and you got a letter in the mail. I sent in with this letter._

I eagerly rip the other envelope that is addressed, "Ally Dawson." I smile as I read the text. It says: _Dear Ally, this is Rupert. (Austin Moon) Rupert is my undercover name. I have nothing to do after school. I was thinking, do you want to go Laser Tagging? I specially reserved this place. And I'm gonna bring Dez, and you can bring Trish, besides. We need to talk about a couple of things there. Love Austin Moon. _I smile and tuck the letter under my mattress. I begin to do the other 52 of my chores. I finish just in time before Trish comes and hurry and put some clothes on.

I hear the doorbell ring and grab my lunch by the side of my bed and snatch my backpack. "Cynthia!" I call out after I run down the stairs.

"What did I say?" Cynthia demands, emerging from her room. She has duck pajamas and an eye rester on top of her head. "Never-"

"Call out into this house. And never scream your name. I know, I know. But I have an extra shift today at Sonic Boom, and I'm not going to be coming home until 6."

"That's OK, anything to get my more money," she says and shoos me away out the door. Trish already made her way into her car, and I hop in joyfully. She laughs and begins the engine.

"What's with you today? How was it with Monica?" she asks swerving the car.

"Woah, stop that. You're gonna kill us!" I say gripping on to my seat belt.

"HEY! Who's the one that's driving?" she says. I sigh as she pulls up to McDonalds because she picked me up early. "Two Strawberry ad Banana's. How was it with Monica?" she asks again.

"We talked about celebs, and he said I was right. Celebs have to work for the work they do. Even through all of that hard work, they want to be on top."

"Wow Ally, I guess I never thought I was going to hear that come out of you!"

"Yeah, and one more thing.." I decide to say this slowly, because she will bang her head on the side of the window. "Austin said that he doesn't have anything to do after school. And he invited me to go Laser tagging with him. He also had said that I can bring a friend. So I was thinking... do you want to come?"

"WHAT?" Trish screeches with excitement. "I, TRISH DE LA ROSA GETS TO GO LASER TAGGING WITH THE MOST FAMOUS GUY IN THE WORLD!" Her face begins to droop every second as the guy hands her our smoothies. "Oh no.. I can't go. I have to help my mom move some boxes to her bedroom. Maybe I could go another time?"

"It's OK Trish, I promise we can go another time. Got it?" Trish nods her head full of sadness. We do our handshake and she speeds off towards our school.

* * *

We walk inside, my eyes drooping with tiredness. I grab hold of the rail to keep myself upright. I suddenly feel a soft friendly nudge on my shoulder. "Hey Ally!" Austin says turning me around. He backs up in surprise as he sees my tired face.

"Hello Austin," I say and yawn into my shoulder.

"Why are you so tired?" Austin asks scanning my face.

"The usual with Cynthia," I say and stumble. Luckily, Austin catches me.

"C'mon, we need to talk." He grabs my wrist and he leads me through the hall, getting plenty of stares. He opens up the janitor closet and closes it shut. I find the janitor in there, and so does Austin. "GET OUT!" The janitor nods his head, and escapes the smell of windex. "Cynthia is making everything a problem with you! YOU NEED TO GET THIS STOPPED!"

"No Austin, there is no stopping her. I can get around her or fool her, but with her.. anything is possible," I say.

"Well than we have to fool her to get her to stop! And that's going to happen. And I bet a million dollars she didn't even let you go Laser Tagging!"

"Well MR., you are right about that. But I said I had an extra shift. I got Bobby working on it," I say and rub my eyes.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah bobby.." I say dreamily. "Bobby is this really nice guy in my grade, and when I am tired or am doing something, he takes my shifts. He has deep blue eyes, and brown hair. His face is perfect in complexion.."

"Let me guess, you have a crush on Bobby?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? IS IT THAT OBVIOUS!" I say and put my hands to my face. Austin just laughs and grabs my wrists. He puts them down to my waist and stares at my face.

"It's only obvious for me, because I know you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Austin says and I smile. "Speaking of Laser Tag, Dez can't come. He has some directing stuff. What about Trish?"

"Trish can't come either, so are we calling it off?" I ask.

"Of course not! NO ONE CALLS OFF LASER TAGGING!" he says and I laugh. We leave the janitor closet laughing, and I am receiving plenty of stares.

* * *

After school I go looking for Bobby. "Bobby?" I call out. "Bobby? Bobbity bob bob?" He sneaks up behind me and gives me a tickle. "AHHH!" I screech with surprise. He just laughs.

"I'm here. Bobbity bob bob is here," he says and I laugh.

"Do you mind working a shift for 3 hours? I have something to do after school," I ask.

"Of course, anything for you Ally," he says and I give him a hug.

"Great! Now we can finally go Laser Tagging!" Austin says and pulls my arm towards his car/limo.

* * *

"I specially reserved this place.. Yeah. No. Thanks," Austin says into his phone. He shuts it off and turns to me into the limo, his face full of a mixture of emotions. The one that shows the one is excitement. "ARE YOU READY?" I nod my head and smile. "Well you better be, because I am the expert at Laser Tagging!"

"You have never seen my Laser Tagging, and you never want to. I will beat your socks off of your feet!"

"You don't want to do that, I have the worst smelling feet of anybody I know." I laugh and punch him playfully on the arm. After a couple of minutes we finally arrive at the Laser Tag place. I gasp at the sight. It's, no kidding, the biggest place I have ever seen. And certainly the biggest Laser Tag place I have ever been to.

"Woah.." I sigh.

"I know right? I used to go here everyday before I was famous. Me and my family, with Dez," he says getting out of the car. I follow him and get amazed more and more by the second.

"Me and my dad used to go Laser Tagging every day. We went to the one in the mall, and I would always beat him. I'm pretty sure that was because he let me.." I say and smile at the memories.

Austin stops in his tracks and looks to face me. "Do you miss your dad? It looks like you just carry on, nothing to care about. Well other than Cynthia."

"Miss him? I miss him more than miss. I don't know if there is a word for it, but I really VERY miss my dad. We used to have the best times together, we got ice cream every day. Went Laser Tagging a lot. He brought me to the beach. We would go bike riding every Sunday. But when he died, I have had a whole in my heart ever since. Just.. he's my dad. And I know I never lost him, but me without him... I can't," I say and look down, my eyes tearing up. I grab my wallet and open it slightly to see the picture of me and my dad. We were doing weird faces together.

"Ally, don't cry!" Austin says grabbing hold of my arms. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, and I never have and never will. Ally, like you said, your dad has never really left you. He will always be with you, not matter what. No one can take that away, not even Cynthia. And guess where his home is?"

"What?" I mumble.

"Your heart," Austin says pointing to my chest. "And that's where he will rest. Because you have a big heart, and it's the best resting place for the ones you love," Austin says and I smile. I wrap my arms around him, and I can feel him tense. Afterwards, he softens and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you Austin," I mumble into his ear.

"Anytime Als," he says. I pull away, and he grabs my hand screaming, "LET'S PLAY LASER TAG!"We began to pick our jackets, and my name was salty pickles. "Salty pickles?" Austin laughs.

"You did sweet pancakes!" I say.

"Pancakes are actually GOOD." I was about to reply with something witty, but suddenly the doors open, and the game began. "See you!" Austin calls out as he runs away. I scan my surroundings, and I step inside the maze. I grip my gun, and step to the right. I follow a light that is gleaming on the wall. BIG MISTAKE.

"AHHHH!" I scream with fright as a beam of light hits my eye. "Ouch!" I scream and fall to the ground.

"Als!" Austin calls out with concern. "Ally!" Austin says and stumbles over me. "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK to you? You just shot a Laser beam in my eye!" I screech.

"I-I didn't mean to. You know that! I'm really sorry Ally.." Austin kneels down next to me, and inspects my eye. "Hey! It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with it!"

"That's because there isn't!" I shoot him in the stomach and run away.

"You are going to get it Allision Marie Dawson!" Austin screams behind me.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

**(A/N) I know this was really bad, and I haven't updated in forever. And forever as in literal. Something like, 20 days? I am really really sorry. I am going to TRY to update every OTHER day if not every day. That's probably going to fail. Again, I am very sorry. I was reading this story, and they finally updated today. It was almost 2 months.**

**OK, all of you guys got it. KARDASHIANS. I was just reading a magazine, and I saw an article about them. I was in the middle of writing the chapter, and I am all like, "OH MY GOSH!"**

**One more thing, I am very happy with the 61 reviews that I got in 5 chapters! I am overjoyed in fact. That is probably the most I have gotten in 5 chapters, no competition.**

**I Love Zacey- Hello Auslly&ZacyLover! OMG HI! Sorry, I am obsessed with Auslly wiki! OK, I am Emmaroosie! I have almost completed my 30 days! Just 2 more to go! :D Yay! Oh my gosh, we should totally private message. Yeah, sounds like a plan! **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

"Ahhhh.." I say and hop into Trish's car. "Thanks for picking me up Trish," I say and rest my head on the window. Laser Tagging was the best! We had so much fun. The first time, Austin obviously won. After he saw how sad I was, I'm pretty sure he let me win the second time. I beat him with more than 400 points. I stare out my window, focusing on the citizens. Trish just laughs, and I stare at her. "WHAT?" I say squeakily. She has that twinkle in her eyes, I know that look. "What do you know?" I ask curiously. It's not like there isn't anything that Trish shouldn't know..

She laughs again and smiles. "You still have a crush on Bobby don't you?" Trish asks, going off course of my question.

"Yeah.. why? And besides, answer my question!" I say tugging on her arm. "Trish?" I ask.

She laughs again. What's with her and her laughing? "Nothing Ally. I just know some thing about you that you didn't even know. Maybe not know," she says and smiles.

"What? Tell me Trish! I am your best friend in fact! Please tell me," I beg.

"'No, I am not going to tell you. You have to figure it out your own. And I know for a fact you will. So, how was it with Monica?" Trish asks turning to the left.

I finally give up on the subject and answer her question. "It was great. He obviously won the first time, and I won the second, of course he let me," I say and sigh with happiness.

"Mhmmm, you totally have a crush on Bobby," Trish says and she leaves me there staring out the window and being bewildered by what she just said. I certainly have a crush on Bobby! Don't I? But I know this has something to do with Bobby and Austin, something I don't know.

* * *

I hop out the car and thank Trish again for the ride. She nods her head and starts driving to her house. I step up the cold cobblestone steps and knock on the big wooden door. I hear Cynthia screech, "Ally! Get the door!" When she eventually figures out that I'm not going to get it, probably because I am obviously outside, she mumbles to her self something about, "Doing everything herself." I hear a creak behind the door, and the door suddenly bursts open. Cynthia smiles to herself and slams the door in my face. I hear an evil cackle, behind the door.

"CYNTHIA!" I scream into the wood. Of course she doesn't reply, and I stand there freezing my ears off. I sit there on the cobblestone platform waiting for her to open the door. After a long two hours, I decide to call Trish. And of course she doesn't answer. I then look at the phone in my hands. Staring right at me is Austins phone number, and he gave it to me while Laser Tagging. I sigh and dial the number.

"Hello?" I hear a voice call into the phone.

"AUSTIN!" I call out with relief. "THANK YOU!"

"Happy to hear me?" he says and laughs.

"Yes, I'm very happy to hear you!" I hear him stop breathing for a moment.

Then he just replies with a simple, "I'm happy to hear you too. Why did you call me?"

"Cynthia left me outside freezing. She won't open the door! And I can't get it, I am freezing. What should I do?"

"WHAT?" Austin screams into the phone. "I'm getting you right now, we have got to talk about her!"

I just smile like an idiot at the phone. "Austin, she is just complicated. A very complicated person. I know she seems evil, but if you know her deep down, somewhere inside of her guts is a smile. And some love. You should just cool off of her for awhile."

"Cool off? COOL OFF? Did Ally Dawson just tell me to cool down on her least favorite person for 7 years? I think NOT. No Ally, no. I am not, and nothing is going to stop me. Do you even know Cynthia deep down? Is she that "nice" person? Is she? I know she isn't because "nice" people do NOT beat children. And I know Cynthia does, so how ever is she going to be nice? When was the last time you were beaten? I know I shouldn't report this to the police because you begged me not to, but how can she explain the scars? How can she explain me as a witness and you? How can she explain your stupid step sisters? HOW?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Austin hold up there cowboy. First, hold up on the questions. Second, I can answer everything. But not when my ears are going to fall off of my head from frost bite. Will you please pick me up? Sorry for being greedy, I just don't want to sleep here tonight. Please?"

"Oh my goodness!" Austin exclaims into the phone. "I almost forgot to pick you up! Hold on, I am on my way!" He hangs up the phone very quick and less than 2 minutes later I see a black limo pull up. "Ally!" Austin says and runs up to me wrapping his arms around me for warmth. We sway back and forth for a moment. "Are you OK?"

'I'm fine, other than the fact my ears almost fell off," I say and feel a jacket wrap around me. I pull away and look at Austins jacket wrapped around my shoulders. "Austin..." I mumble. "You don't need to.." I start off and take the jacket off and hand it to him.

"No," Austin says firmly. "Take it for now. I will buy you a new one later. Besides, you need it definitely more than me right now. I also don't want your ears freezing off," Austin said and I laugh. "Come on, let's get your warmed up." He puts his arm around me and leads me towards his car. I cautiously open the door, and inside I feel warmth spread through my body. "Thank you Austin," I say and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Ally," I hear a soft voice mumble. I wake up with a jolt and look around the room. It was actually Austin's living room. It was splashed with colors, and bean bags were scattered all over the room. A big piano was placed in the middle of the room. Up against the wall was a flat screen TV, and there was mattress' placed against the wall. In his kitchen, a big assortment of pots and pans were hanging along the walls. On the stove, I recognized Ramen Noodles cooking.

"When did I teleport?" I ask sarcastically. Austin laughs along with me.

"You didn't, I carried you. I hope you like Ramen Noodles, my mom hasn't been shopping yet," Austin says and places his body next to mine. I just suddenly realize that I have been wrapped in a blanket. "How about some TV?" Austin says and he hurriedly turns on the TV. He flips through the channels until something catches his attention. "Shooting in Connecticut? My sister lives in Connecticut!" Austin says suprised.

"What? Does she go to Elementary?" I say staring at the TV. "Sandy Hook Elementary School.." Austin gasps in surprise.

"My sister goes there," Austin says with a struggle. "She is in Kindergarten."

"What?" I screech with surprise. "You have to go visit her, I'll go back home.." I say and pack my things.

"NO!" Austin says quickly. "You are coming with me. No way are you spending another night with her. And we are getting the next plane to Connecticut." He grabs my hand quickly and doesn't bother to get into the limo. He jams his keys into his truck and we speed off towards the local Miami airport. Austin hurriedly calls his parents to bring them the news.

* * *

**Austins POV**

"Mom, dad?" I say as quickly as I can.

"Yes dear?" I hear my mom say sweetly into the phone.

"There has been a shooting in Connecticut," I say rapidly and turn to the left.

"And how does that have to concern us dear?" My mom says.

"Haley. Haley your daughter lives there. Haley my sister lives there. And guess where the shooting was?"

It turns hushed for a moment, then my mom screams in the phone. "We are catching the next plane to Connecticut! PACK YOUR BAGS AND PREPARE TO TAKE OFF!" After I park, I grab my bags, and basically drag Ally through the crowded crowds.

"We need the next plane to Connecticut! RIGHT NOW," I say gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry sir but we are having no plane flights to Connecticut as of right now. Connecticut is blocked off due to all of the shooting. May I help you with any other concerns?" The polite lady says.

"That's why I need to go to Connecticut! My sister goes to the school where the shooting was taken place! I AM AUSTIN MOON."

"Austin Moon?" The woman stammers with disbelief. "You are Austin Moon?"

"YES! NOW GET THE FREAKING PLANE TO CONNECTICUT RIGHT NOW MISSY OR YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT AUSTIN MONICA MOON WILL DO TO YOU IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS BIDDING. AND HIS FREAKING BIDDING IS TO VISIT HIS SISTER THAT MIGHT BE DEAD. SO I THINK YOU MIGHT WANT TO LET HIM THROUGH DON'T YOU?" Ally says screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks at us.

"YEAH, AND IF YOU DON'T LET ALLY THROUGH, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE WILL DO. OR I WILL DO. SO LET US THROUGH!" I say so loud, you could hear me a mile away.

"Yes sir.." The lady says surprised. From behind the counter, she pulls out two crisp tickets. On them says Connecticut. I grab them quickly and run away. The short lady yells, "Sir! You need to pay!"

"UGH!" I mumble. I grab a 1,000 dollars and throw it at her face. "ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I ask. She nods her head blankly. "KEEP THE CHANGE!" Ally and I run through the crowds until we finally reach our destination. "WHEN IS THE PLANE TAKING OFF?" I ask the person behind the tiny counter.

"2 hours. Will you please wait down in one of our plush chairs?" Asks he guy named Henry. He was a fat chubby guy, and was totally balding. He had a fat shirt on, and it would surely cover my whole body.

"TAKE OFF THE PLANE RIGHT NOW!" I scream into his ear. "HERE IS 2,000 DOLLARS! RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes son..." He says and opens the door. "Pilot," Henry says into a walkie talkie. "We are taking off right now. Concerned with a guys sister in Connecticut." The next thing we know we are being pushed into the doors. I strap on the seat ball and wimper for a moment.

"Austin it's OK. Everything will be fine," Ally says trying to sooth me.

"How do you know? How would you know that Haley is going to be fine?" I ask blankly. Tears start to build up in my eyes.

"Because girls know everything. And Haley knows even if she did die or if she didn't, you would always love her no matter what. There is nothing to worry about. Just think about how you will be reunited with Haley OK?"

"OK... Back to the subject with Cynthia. You didn't answer my questions. It's been 12 hours. You took a huge nap. It's 10 AM already. Will you answer them?"

"Fine..." Ally sighs. "First, yeah, I did tell you to cool off. Amazingly I did, and yet I have hated her all these years. Second, I don't know if I do know Cynthia deep down. She may seem evil, which she certainly is, but I'm just saying how we shouldn't only blame it on her. I know there are more people to blame. Third, she isn't that "nice" person. You are totally right, it's impossible for a person like her to be nice. But I believe that everyone is grown with a seed of goodness, and if you plant it with faith and trust it will grow into something beautiful!"

"And has it grown in to something beautiful yet?" I ask.

"No.. not yet," Ally sighs. "Fourth, she may or may not be nice. I don't honestly know Austin, but it all depends on Cynthia to decide. Fifth , please do not freak out. When you asked me what was the last time she beat me, it was 2 days ago. I hadn't finished all of my chores, but she gave me a lot. Therefore I decided to do the rest in the morning. She ummm.. wasn't OK with that. I got beaten for that."

"What?" I screech horrified. "No. This cannot be happening. Why would you let her do this to you?"

"I can't stop her. Austin I told you, I can't. And don't even try to stop her either." Ally then rubs her forearm.

"What are you rubbing?" I ask scared of the outcome.

"NOTHING!"

"Oh yes you are," I scream and pull back her sleeve. Underneath was a a fresh new scar, seemed to happen at the most 2 days a go. "Ally! You can't keep letting this happen to you!"

"Do you think I would want this to happen? Do you think I let this happen? Well I'm sorry Austin, but it's NO. I never counted on this for this to happen," Ally says quickly. She rapidly turns away and just stares out the window.

"Ally.." I stammer with confusion. "I know you didn't intend this to happen. I'm just so surprised that someone would do this to anyone. Especially you," I say quickly.

"Thank you Austin," Ally says and gives me a quick hug. After a couple of hours, I finally hear the pilot announce the landing.

"FINALLY!" I say happily. We land quickly, and I don't even bother to pick up my bags. I grab a taxi and Ally and I get to Sandy Hook School as fast as we can. When the Taxi pulls up, I see caution tape everywhere. "Thank you sir!" I say quickly and throw a hundred dollar bill at his face. I run up past the police, and I don't care about anyone. The police keep trying to hold me and Ally back, but luckily Ally is pushing them away.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ally screams. Everyone backs up finally and Ally and I run through the crowd and finally make our way to the front. Huddled up in a corner with a fire fighter trying to sooth her was my sister Haley. Haley finally catches my eye.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" she screams at the top of her lungs. I push everyone out of the way and reach for my sister. I pull her in for the most gigantic hug ever. I start crying and thanking god for her safety. "Austin!" Haley wimpers into my shoulder. "I'm so scared."

"Haley!" I finally stammer out. "Haley, thank goodness you are OK! I love you so much, words cannot explain. Please do not ever go away from my sight ever again!"

"I won't! I promise!" Haley says and starts crying.

"I won't let you Haley. Ever. Again." I start crying again, and everyone is staring at us. I don't care. Not for a single second. "I'm taking you home with me. You are never coming back here again. Got it?"

"I don't want to! I want to be with you! I don't like Aunt Marge anyway!"

"HALEY!" I hear two voices call together. Mimi and Mike Moon run up together, looking like a mess. But they obviously don't care one bit. "HALEY!" I they drop to the ground on their knees and pull Haley in for the biggest hug I have ever seen. "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOUR SIDE AGAIN!"

"Ally," I say. "Join in. You deserve to come in. I need my two favorite girls in this hug!"

"Yeah, and you are my favorite Austin Monica Moon!" Ally says and wraps her arms around us.

**(A/N) Well tada! I feel so sorry for those families in Connecticut! I hear about it today, so I made more than half of this up today! :D I hope you enjoyed it! As you may have hear, I am totally stopping the Love Square, yet I have one more chapter to do anyway! So yay! I'm going to do it! :D This is toally one of my biggest chapters. Very close to 3,000 words. I'm very proud of that I have to say! :D About 100 away from 3,000. Again I am very sorry for those families in Connecticut!**

**I loved All Star New Year! PERF. OBSESSING! Today and yesterday I can't sent to the guidance councilor because I got in trouble for shouting random things and slapping a kid in the face. And guess what? They all had to do with Austin and Ally!" Sorry if there are any mistakes! D: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOMETHING ISN'T WORKING. GO TO CHAPTER NINE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) The winner is Rebekah! Good job. BTW, I am replacing the authors note! I am going to try to fit everyone's name, but Rebekah's name is going to be the main.**

**Ally's POV**

* * *

We gathered up Haley, got the next plane back to Miami, and fell asleep immediately. The next morning Austin introduced me to his parents. Indeed I have met them before, but that was way back in third grade.

"Hello mom! This is my best girl friend, Ally." I smile as he says best friend.

"Hello Mrs. Moon, very nice to meet you. Er..again," I say and shake her hand.

"Please," Mrs. Moon laughs. "call me Mimi! So Austin, this is the Ally you talk about all the time?"

"Ummm.." Austin says nervous.

"So you talk about me all the time eh?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah.. just a little. Why don't we go meet my dad?" Austin says quickly, and drags me away.

"Bye Mimi!" I yell rapidly behind.

"Dad, this is my best friend that is a girl, Ally. We go to the same school, and have known each other since kindergarten. You remember meeting her don't you? In the third grade? When you made pancakes and cake and cupcakes, and coffee cakes.. Everything cakes?" Austin says dreamily while he thinks of pancakes. I laugh at his obsession with pancakes. "What?" I just shake my head at him.

"Ahh, very nice to meet you Ally. I am Mike. Austin talks a lot about you," Mike Moon says very sweet.

"Very nice to meet you again! So Austin does talk a lot about me. How so?" I say curiously.

"Umm.. we don't need to talk about this. Let's go up to my room.."

"Oh yes we do," I say and hold his hand to keep him still. Austin's cheeks blush furiously. "What does he say in fact?"

"Oh he says a lot of things. One is he says how you are his best friend. Another thing is he said you are so cute how you laugh." I look over at him surprised and he is just standing there looking at the ground embarrassed. "He also says that you are-" That's all I could hear at the moment before Austin put his hands on my ears so I couldn't hear anything.

"AUSTIN STOP IT!" I scream. "What are you doing?" I say and try to pry his hands off of my ears. Austin try to says something, but my ears are covered. He then leads me up to his room. After we are in, he releases his hands from my ears. In his room was way different then it was 7 years ago. Before: just plain and lots of trucks. In his room now, it has yellow wall paper. His desk has various electronics stacked up on it. On the side of his room it has a random collection of rocks. Clothes are scattered everywhere, and his bed is made. On the bed is a note saying, "Do not take off or I won't get allowance."

"Why did you bring me here? And why do you need allowance, you're way rich!?"

"First, I wanted to. Sometimes my dad goes off on random things. And second, I like the way it used to go. So I started allowance again. Simple right? Just have to make my bed everyday!" Austin says happily, and jumps on his bed with pleasure.

"Why did you bring me here?" I repeat. "Tell me the real reason," I demand.

Austin looks worried, and grabs a pancake to.. throw at my face? Before I can find out, I hear a ring at the door. "Coming!" Austin says quickly, and grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs. Austin opens the door quickly, expecting a crowd of fans. But instead, there stood a beautiful girl a little taller than me. She had a designer purse with a tiny Chihuahua named Penelope. She has a long silk black dress down to her ankles, and long blonde hair.

Her mother and sister come up, all of them almost looking identical. "Hello sweety!" The girl says and gets up on her tippy toes to reach his cheek.

"Rebekah.." Austin mumbles. "Hold on.." Austin says choking on his words. "Sweetheart. I have got to talk to Ally." Austin leads me to his kitchen and makes me sit down in a stool. "Not Rebekah.. Please.. NOT REBEKAH!" Austin says on the verge of crying.

"Austin, calm down," I say trying to sooth him. "It's OK, calm down. Whats wrong with Rebekah anyway? She seems nice enough!" I say setting my hand on his thigh. "How do you know her?"

"I know her from when I was famous in LA. We used to be this 'power couple' that everyone loved. But the thing was, my agent assigned me to her. I couldn't be with anyone else, therefore I HAD to be with her. She was vicious, demanding everything. Wanting everything, thinking she was perfect. Soon enough, I couldn't take anymore, and I ended this. But since we were the 'power couple' we were bound to live together. So once again, my agent assigned that devil to me."

"But it's going to be OK, don't worry about a thing. If anything gets in your way, ask me to take care of it. Girl to girl talk is what she probably needs. I am sure you are going to be OK. I promise," I try to reassure him.

"A hug would do the trick maybe?" Austin says quickly, and I laugh. I give him a nice hug until I hear an..

"Ahem!" Rebekah calls out. "Austin, come here! I would like you to meet my sister Olivia, and my mother Erica! Oh, and some of my cats too! Lacey and Jordan!" Rebekah says quickly pulling him away from me. She does the "I'm watching you" sign to me. What is that girls problem?

* * *

After long about some pets, Austin finally invites me back to talk with them, although Rebekah doesn't seem to happy about it. "So Ally!" Austin says sitting down quickly next to me to get away from Rebekah. "There is a masquerade party tomorrow at 8-12. I was maybe thinking you could come." Austin then gives a huge sigh. "And maybe Rebekah too.."

"Awww really honey? That's so sweet! Thank you so much dear!" Rebekah says perky and wraps her skinny arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"It's not a big deal Bekah.." Austin says trying to easily push her off. He doesn't succeed and just sits there in misery.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Rebekah gets up quickly and grabs me by the collar. "I need to have a little chat with this good friend of yours. You see, we have something to discuss about that.. umm.. don't involve boys. So if you will excuse me!" She says and pulls me farther until we reach a game room.

"Let go of me!" I screech. "What do you want?"

"I want you to back off of my man. I know you two have something going on. So I do not want to see you there. If you ever so dare touch my boy again..."

"You will what? Kill my family? Please do," I say with pleasure.

"Oh no, I will hurt your little Austin of yours. And I will hurt Trish too. I will hurt Haley, Austins sister." I gasp as I hear this. This woman.. she is going far. "So I challenge you to go. Will you or will you not? What is your answer going to be to Austin?" Rebekah says wickedly as Cynthia.

"You know what, I am going to answer right now! You will see!" I say as calm as I can. She follows my trail as I make my way towards Austin's living room.

"Are you guys done?" I nod my head blankly. "So are you coming or not?"

I look at Rebekah and her evil smile. And I settle on one decision. "Yes, I am coming," I say and smile on the inside. I turn around once more to see Rebekah's face, and of course, it is full of hate. "Thank you Austin for inviting me!" I say and give him a quick hug to throw Rebekah off. "Have a nice day. Oh and to you Rebekah, please do have a very WONDERFUL day," I say so sarcastically anyone could here it.

"I will!" Rebekah says through gritted teeth.

"Oh you better!" I then hop into the car that is awaiting me, which is Trish.

* * *

At the sleepover with Trish, I pull out my diary. I finally decide at one point to write something.

_Dear Diary/Songbook: Austin Monica Moon has a girlfriend. And her name is Rebekah. Yes, Rebekah Smith. THE Rebekah Smith. Those two are dating, but of course Austin said against his will. He doesn't even like her, and I can see why. She is WAY to up in his business and WAY TO protective. She threatened to hurt Trish, Austin, and Austin's little sister. Well guess what I did, I said yes to Austin. I said I would go to the party tomorrow, and I am. I am going to the party, but definitely not dressed up as me. I have to go in.. in.. in disguise. But Austin Moon may be Rebekah's, but Austin Monica Moon is mine. And I think I may be just a TINSY jealous._

_And now two people totally hate me, and one person has a big secret they wont tell. And guess who this all involves? You guessed it. Austin Monica Moon._

**(A/N) This is the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story yet. And the last chapter was the longest haha. REVIEW! Merry Christmas! If you guys have any questions on how to navigate fanfiction .net, just PM me! Or if you are an anon, just do it in review! In the review box below, tell me what you got! (I got an IPhone!) :D Love ya lots! ~ausllylover/emmaroosie**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) This is the chapter where well.. you know. Just read.**

**Ally's POV**

I look at the crisp envelope placed in my hands, and a buffy man getting into a limo. Then envelope says simply, _You're invited! _like a simple birthday party. But it's not just something that is as plain as a birthday party, it's the party of the year. The party of the year where superstars are invited. Opera, maybe even the Queen from England. And out of everyone someone chose to invite, the person chose me. Me out everyone in the whole world to be chosen to go to the extravagant party. Yet, I am just standing here with a broom in my hand as I stare at this letter with the words marked upon it-_Ally_.

I quietly go up to my room, not daring to make a noise. I leave the broom in a shaft below the staircase, which no one but me knows of. I open the door quietly, and I tiptoe in not even bothering to place my eyes on my two stepsisters and step mother. I place my body on the bed being prepared to read what is out loud until I feel the letter release my grasp, and there stood in front of me was my envelope dangling from my step mothers skinny finger.

"Cynthia! That's mine!" I yell with fright. If she reads that, she won't let me go at any costs, and make sure she can get Haley & Victoria to go. I try to reach it on my tiptoes, but of course Cynthia is at least 5 inches taller than me, and she is holding it up with her hands. "Please give it back!" I beg.

"Oh silly Ally, you think I am going to give this back. Am I girls?" Victoria shakes her head vigorously while Haley just nods her head blankly. Cynthia shakes it off in disgust. "Well of course I am not going to give it back! Every letter in this house hold must go to me first. And is this a letter Ally?"

"Yes.." I say as my lip starts to quiver.

"So then I must read it. And besides, you shouldn't be keeping anything from me, you are a low life scandal. So nothing and I mean NOTHING should be kept from me. Therefore I shall read it. And if you are trying to keep anything away from me, then it must be something important. Do you understand?"

"Yes Cynthia.." I say as tears sting my eyes, knowing the outcome of the next few minutes.

"I shall read it then," Cynthia says, and keeps her body upright. She flips open the envelope and scowls as she sees my name written beautifully upon a old parchment. "_Ally Marie Dawson is invited to the annual Masquerade Ball. It will be tonight at 7, please wear appropriate attire. There will of course be food and snacks. As always, Austin Moon will be there. Thank you~Jimmy Starr(Austin Moon's record deal signer)." _Cynthia gasps with amazement and fright. " How are YOU out of all people invited to this? Unbelievable!"

"What? Austin Moon invited Ally! Why would he invite you, if anything he should invite ME!" Victoria says with a wisp in her voice and flips her hair behind her shoulders. "I am the Victoria! Why wouldn't he invite me?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE VICTORIA. MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" I say loudly.

"How dare you say that in my house hold!" Cynthia says at the top of her lungs. "Never offend my daughter again Allison. You will not be going, and me and my daughters shall be going. You stay and clean the house tonight! I will give you extra chores! Do not even leave this house, or you will get the worse punishment! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Cynthia.." I say and she turns around quickly to leave the room, and Victoria and Haley follow her. After I know for sure they are gone, I cry quietly into my bed. Why did Cynthia always have to do this to me? Why? She ruins everything in my life, but I don't think it's just about time to call her off yet.. I stare bitterly at my phone until I finally pick it up. I call the number of Austin.

"Austin?" I say into the phone.

"Ally? What is it this time? Has she beaten you again? I will give her a beating if she beats you. Because.. Ally why won't you answer me?"

"Austin.." I say again trying to release my words.

"Ally.. are you crying? Please tell me you aren't crying. Don't cry because I will cry. And I know you don't won't me to cry. OK, hold on. If anything is wrong, it's going to be OK. You need to just think about it for a moment, and then you can tell me at the Masquerade Ball OK? Ally please answer me."

"Austin, I can't come to the party!"

"What?" Austin asks into the phone, full of surprise. "Why can't you come? It's Cynthia isn't it?"

"No no it's not," I say with bitter because I am lying to Austin. "I just realized I have plans.. And I can't come at all. Austin, have a fun time there with Rebekah. It's going to be OK alright? Just go have a fun time, don't even worry about me."

"OK, I won't. Just promise me something too."

"What?" I ask.

"That you will have a fun time too OK? I need you to have a fun time, so I won't feel bad that you won't come. Just promise me that?"

"Austin.. I don't know," I say sadly, because I know I won't have a fun time.

"Promise me Ally. Promise me you will have a good time. Do you promise?" Austin says quietly.

"I don't think I will."

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me Ally. Will you do it for me?"

I sigh and regret what I am going to say next. "Anything for you Austin."

"Good, now go have a fun time," Austin says sweetly into the phone.

"I will. I promise you that. Bye Austin Monica Moon," I say jokingly into the phone.

"And bye to you Allison Marie Dawson, you have the best time a girl can have without going to a party. OK, I seriously have to go. Bye Ally," Austin says and breaths to wait for me.

"Bye Austin, and you have the best time a boy can have at a Masquerade Ball," I say back.

"I will." And then I hear the line goes dead. I'm going to sneak out and maybe ruin my life if Cynthia finds out. For who? Austin Monica Moon.

**(A/N) OK, don't kill me but I just have a TON of homeowork to get caught up on and a ton of shiz... So It was going to be a ton longer, and I had two other paragraphs written out but I deleted it adding it to the next chapter. I am so sorry! Caught up drama and this other stuff. I hope to update soon! And one of my no kidding new years resolutions is to update sooner. But I haven't suceeded so I am going to give you a cupcake. Sounds good *throws cupcake at your face* So I am promising that there will be the Masquerade Ball next. I also haven't had access to the computer and I am also grounded from my phone- so ummmm...**

**RESPONSES****!**

**CupakeArt: OK COOL! Like I love pogosticks so they are just awesome. Oh yeah, I love cliffhangers, it's really awesome to see peoples reactions and making them want to read my story more. So it's cool and I don't just want it to get boring, lose all of my peeps haha.**

**No Name: Thank you! That's awesome that someone thinks that my story is the best so far!**

**honeybooboochildfart: BTW, love your name. Of course there is a cliffy! :D IF YOU LOOK VERY CLOSELY! Just so you know, you are awesome because so far from what I know you (which isn't a lot) it's your username. LOL.**

**rabs08: HECK YES I LOVE THAT NAME AND YOU WON- so. :D OMG weird same with my sista!**

**Ausllyluv: OK, I am not giving ANY details away because you know.. That just gives the story away. But you don't know. Someones feelings might, MIGHT change for someone in like 2 chapters or even one because something happens. You might as well stayed tune!**

**SillyTale: Thank you so much! :D **

**BTW, if you were an anon and I didn't approve of your review that was because I haven't been on in a while so I couldn't approve it. D: Sorry if I didn't add your name, I have to go soon so! :D Review, be cool and also I love you! Just remember that Ally likes Austin as shown in the promo so yeah! :D BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

_"Ally Dawson?" a stranger says to me running up. "Are you really Ally Dawson? Is this really you? Am I dreaming? I am so lucky to meet you! I'm Sammy! I'm a girl, 10, and we could be best friends!" Sammy says frantically, excited to meet me._

_"Yes this is actually Ally Dawson! And how are you Sammy? It is such a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Oh my gawsh! Ally freakin Dawson just spoke to me. Can I have a picture with you?" Sammy says holding out her camera to her mother._

_"Of course you can sweetheart!" I say and kneel down to her size and place my arm around her. Her mom snaps the photo and she gives me a big hug. "Hey, we can be best friends OK?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course!" I say and give her my number. "You can call me anytime OK?" She nods her head full of surprise. "Now all we need is one of our cool best friends hand shakes." I give her a bones and say, "When we meet up again we can have our handshake. OK, now go off to meet your friends!" I say and she nods her head and runs off. I sigh._

_Someone comes behind me and tickles me. Then he covers my eyes and says, "Guess who?" I sigh and feel relieved as it is the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Austin Moon._

_"Hey Austin!" I say happily, and turn around and give him a kiss. "How did you handle meeting all those fans?" I ask and he laughs._

_"The usual. Mobs of girl crying to meet me. One girl even almost tried to kiss me." I frown as he says this. "Of course I didn't let her kiss me though! You are my one and only girl Als." I smile and remember how he says this to me every night. "And I have a surprise for you! Who was that little girl you just took a picture with?"_

_"Sammy. Apparently she is a HUGE fan of me. And we are now best friends. Speaking of best friends, where is Trish?" I ask and look around._

_"That doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is get you in my car, and take you somewhere special. Remember how you always say.." Austin keeps going off about special occasions where then I would protest. I take his hand and we walk to his car, laughing every so often about stubborn I was. _**(1)**

* * *

I wake up from the most random dream I have had in a long time. It was like I was famous, and I was dating Austin Moon. A girl said that we could be best friends and.. wait. I was **dating **Austin Moon. Austin Monica Moon? Austin freaking Moon? Son of Mimi and Mike Moon? Yes, I was dating Austin Moon. I was actually dating Austin Moon? Why would I be dating him? Where was he going to take me? I grab my diary and quickly write: _Dear Diary/Songbook:_

_I just had a dream where I was dating Austin Moon. Hold on, why was I taking a nap in the middle of the day? Anyway, I had a dream where I was dating Monica, and I was famous. There was this little girl named Sammy that was my biggest fan and it seemed like I was famous. Austin was going to take me somewhere. I feel..lonely? Austin would seem like a great boyfriend.. Why would I even think or write that? There was no Trish, and we were still best friends. No Dez. It was just me, Sammy, and Austin. Also there was Sammy's mother. I seemed happy in my dream when I was with Austin. We kissed, we laughed. I was in love.. But.. I'm going to that dance. No one is going to stop me. Not even Cynthia. Even if it takes eternity, I have got to talk to Austin. XOXO Ally._

* * *

"Trish?" I say quietly into the phone.

"Ally?" Trish says in a mocking tone quiet as mine.

"Trish this is serious. I am for sure going to the ball. I am seriously 100% going."

"Really!?" Trish says with a squeal. "How did you convince Cynthia to let you go?"

"I didn't.."

"What, then how are you going?"

"Well.." I start to go off. "I had this dream. We don't need to go into details. It seemed like I was actually happy for once, and no Cynthia. You also weren't there, but you were mentioned. Austin was in it, and well.. OK, we were going out. But I need to talk to him about something. About the dream.."

"OMG REALLY? You totally love him Ally. We all know it. Having this dream? Good making up crap. But we are totally going to get you a cute dress! Meet me in the mall in 15 minutes! We have 1 hour to get everything ready!"

I was about to protest but Trish hung up the line. I get ready and attach my person to my body, slip on my shoes and head out.

* * *

I meet Trish there, and I see Bobby next to here. "Bobby!" I say and run up to give him a hug. "Why are you here?" I say and give him a smile.

"I am here to be your fairy god parent! Person.. er. God father fairy.. Umm.. just to pay for your clothes. I need you to be happy. And if buying you a glamorous dress it the way to do it, so be it!"

"Thank you!" I say and lean in for another hug but Trish stops me.

"No Ally. No times for hugs right now. We have got to focus on buying you a dress!" she grabs my hand, but when I look at her in my eye I know she means something else. We enter the ball gowns area of a dress gown store.

"Trish, I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.." I say and smile at Bobby. I rush out of the store, trying to breath some air. "Austin?" I say as I eye Austin. He turns his head around quickly and sees me and smiles. He runs up to give me a gigantic hug, and I gladly return it. "What are you doing at the mall?"

"Just hunting for a suit for the Masquerade Ball. I really wish you could be there! It would be so fun, we could dance. And besides you are the only person there I would know and actually like!" he says. He blushes.

"Well actually Austin.." I say and begin to panic. "I'm.. I am.. I'm not going.. I really wish I could come too! I'm just here, buying some new clothes. If I could come, I would! Well I have to go. Trish is waiting for me inside. I hope to see you tomorrow!" I say and give him another hug, going on my tip toes, and making him reach down because of our height difference.

"I hope to see your tomorrow too Ally!" he says after releasing from the hug. He gives me a cheek kiss and runs off in some direction. I stand there, dazed and surprised by what he had just done.. But I liked it.

* * *

"This one would look totally cute on you!" Trish says lifting up a yellow polka dotted gown at me. "It's your size, and wear these shoes!" She hands me some red shoes and pushes me in the dressing room. I slip them on at go out of the dressing room. "ER MY GAWSH GERRRLLL. YOU LOOK TOTES PERF! Austin it totally gonna fall in love with you!"

"Woah Trish, why do you think I like Austin? We have no chemistry and we are nothing alike. I do not like him. I like B-O-you know who."

"Ally, it is so obvious. When a girl loves a guy it's in her smile. When a guy likes a girl it's in his eyes. Austin makes you smile like nobody else. I haven't seen you this happy and have the biggest smile sense before your dad died. Austin eyes sparkle up like nobody else when he is around you. He has this little love look that means he loves you Ally. Austin Monica Moon is totally 100% in love with you. He can't deny it and you can't either no matter how much you try to push it away," Trish says and walks off. I am about to question her, but I don't know what to ask. I have felt happy around Austin lately. We seem to hang around a lot. He doesn't seem to care that I am different from everyone else in my school.

Trish comes back with a mask that is red and yellow. She attaches it to my face and squeals, "You look so beautiful Ally!"

"Thanks Trish." She is about to go out the door before I stop her. "About the thing you said about Austin... When I was going to the bathroom, I ran into him. OK, we hugged twice," I say with a smile on my face. "And when we were done talking, he gave me a cheek kiss."

"What?" Trish says spitting out her water on the floor. "Say that again?"

"He cheek kissed me.."

"OH MY GAWSH. GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE? WHAT THE HECK. I HAVE TO START PLANNING THE WEDDING!"

"No Trish settle down. It's nothing big. Besides, he thinks I am not going to the Masquerade Ball. I kind of panicked and said I wasn't going to the Masquerade Ball still."

"GOOD! You need to be the anonymous!"

"Trish, I don't like Austin though! Just to prove it, watch this." I do something that I am sure going to regret later. I grab Bobby by the waist and turn him around and give him a full blown kiss. But I didn't feel anything like I thought I would. I thought it was going to be nice, and make me get a feeling. But that's not at all how I feel. All I know is how I feel with Austin. And I like it better.

* * *

"I'll pick you up by twelve o'clock. Just make sure you have your purse with you at all times. You don't want to lose your songbook do you?" Trish says and nudges me to go out the door. "Just make sure you don't kiss random strangers!" I nod and head for the back entrance. Back there at the store was not Bobby, it was some random stranger that the back of him looked like strangely a lot like him..

* * *

**Austins POV**

I enter through the big wooden doors in my suit and mask, and prepare for this crazy party of the year. I really wanted Ally to be here. She would've looked so beautiful in her ball gown and mask. Her eyes with the beautiful brown sparkle. Her wavy hair, her sparkly smile that lights me up inside. What am I thinking? I totally wish we was here though.

* * *

I go up to the dance floor as people beg me to dance with them. I look around looking for the right person until I see a beautiful young girl that looks my age. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair. She had a yellow and red dress and mask with a purse. She strangely resembles Ally. I slowly go up to her and ask, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer.." she says softly.

"Well can I teach you?" I ask. I grab her hands and put them around my neck. I place my hands softly on her hips. "Just move along with me and you will get it. Just remember, right then left."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I stand there by the food stand and wait while I look for Austin. Suddenly a man comes up to me and asks, "Would you care to dance?" I realize that it's Austin, but keep it to myself that it's me.

"I'm not much of a dancer.." I say softly.

"Well can I teach you?" Austin asks. He grabs my hands and places my hands around his neck. He then softly and gently places his hands on my hips. "Just move along with me and you will get it. Just remember, right then left." We dance for awhile, then I realize that he is leaning in for a kiss.

I don't protest, well I don't think about protesting. And when his lips touch my lips, it feels different from everything else I have felt. It feels like my whole life has restored, like nothing bad has happened. Like it has been happy. My dad didn't die, I didn't know my step family. Like I felt I had a normal teen life. Like I actually loved someone, and I was happy. And it felt good to kiss him.

And then suddenly my phones rings and I drop my purse. "Sorry!" I say quickly and pick up my phone to see the text Trish sent me. _It's 12! Your step family is gonna be home soon!_

"Can I see the face of you?" Austin says and starts to take the mask off of me, but I can't stay.

"I can't stay, I am so sorry!" I say and grab my purse from the floor, it feeling lighter.

"But you left your-" Austin starts, but I can't here the rest of what he was going to say. I was earshot out of him. I run as fast as I can, and my mask falls off as I run. As I run I see Trish's car and run even faster. I hop in the car and she speeds of towards my house.

"What happened?" Trish asks taking a left.

I take a deep breath and say, "I kissed Austin."

"WHAT?"

"I kissed Austin Monica Moon, and I liked it."

**(A/N) GUISE I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I HAVE BEEN LOADED WITH HOMEWORK AND I AM CRYING.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY I AM CRYING CAUSE TONIGHTS EPISODE WAS SO PERFECT, I CAN NOT EVEN CONTAIN. LIKE I CAN'T, GUYS I AM SERIOUSLY CRYING. WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I PUT ON LOVE SONGS AND I CRIED MY HEART OUT. AND THEN I FELT SAD BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. AND NOW MY FAVORITE MOVIE IS WARM BODIES. **

**GUYS I AM AN EMOTIONAL WRECK.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

"I KISSED AUSTIN AND I LIKED IT!" I screamed into my pillow once more on the following Saturday of the Masquerade Ball. "I kissed Austin and I liked it!" I say and cry silently into my pillow. I kissed him. I kissed him. I kissed Austin. I kissed Austin Moon. I kissed Austin Monica Moon. I kissed Austin freaking Moon. I kissed son of Mimi and Mike Moon. I kissed ultra oober famous superstar. And I liked it.

* * *

"Where is my songbook?" I ask myself turning my room upside down. I have been to focused on me kissing Austin, that I didn't even notice that my song book was gone. "Oh my gosh. I lost it. I lost it. I LOST IT!" I say and silently cry in my pillow on the floor. I feel my phone vibrate, and see the caller ID as Monica. I sigh and answer it.

"Hello?" I say with a slight crack in my voice.

"Ally! Finally! Are you OK? I've been trying to call you for the past 2 hours. What happened? Everything OK? Are you OK?"

"Austin I'm OK, settle down.." I say and sniff my nose. "Nothing happened, I'm totally OK. I just lost something very valuable to me last night, and I can't find it. So I have basically turned the house upside down, and I can't find it."

"Speaking of last night, I hope you had fun! I know I did. By the way, what did you lose?"

"Just my songbook. You did have fun? I'm happy! What did you do?" I ask more happy then before, now that I am talking to him.

"That's weird, some girl I kissed lost this book. I met this girl, and we danced around for awhile, until we kissed. She seemed to leave faster than usual.."

"I'm happy you met someone there! Rebekah doesn't seem to make you that happy.. Anyway, I have a day off today with Cynthia, and I have got Bobby working at the Sonic Boom. Do you maybe want to hang out?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course Als! And we need to get your mind off of your songbook. I'll pick you up in 10 OK?" Austin asks, and I can hear him moving around.

"I'll see you then! Bye Austin!" I say and quickly hang up the phone.

Are we going on a _date?_

* * *

I hear a knock on the door and quickly grab my stuff, and see Austin outside my door. "Hi!" I give him a hug, and he wraps his arms around me, and we sway back and forth for a moment.

"Are you ready?" Austin says and leads me towards the car. I hop in and he follows me.

"Don't you want to sit in the front?"

"No I would rather sit back here with you. Besides, you are way cooler than the limo driver.." Austin says quietly so the limo driver won't hear. "Can I do your hair?"

I laugh. "You are so weird Austin!" I say and nod my head at the same time.

"Thank you! Just lay your head on my lap, and I'll do it that way." I lay my head on his warm lap. He starts grabbing my hair into pieces and I flinch as he pulls hard on one section. "Sorry!" Austin says quickly and rubs the sore spot. I just shake my head with laughter, and settle my head into his lap.

A couple of minutes later, Austin says that we are there and I lift my head up to see my hair is in a beautiful braid. Weirdly enough, Austin is good at hair. "Where are we?" I murmur sleepy.

"At the Cinema! Where there are various movies, preferably horror movies," Ausin says jumping up and down with excitment.

"Horror movies? Those are so boring, lets go watch a chick lick! Savehaven is out! Please Austin! Please? Please?!" I say pouting my lower lip.

"Safehaven I guess so.." Ausin says and leads me inside the movie theatre. He pays for the tickets and popcorn, and we settle down in ou seats. Halfway through the movie I fall asleep on Austins lap, and I expect to see him gone and out the door to that Zombie convention. But when I wake up, I see Austin combing my hair wih his fingers.

I hear him sigh as he gets a text from Dez. I slowly get up, and Austin seems suprised with me awakening. "Hey you're finally awake!" Austin whispers. "You missed the good scenes!" Austin says jokingly and I nudge him in the arm.

"Eww you are so gross!" I say and shift in m seat.

"I have to go take a squirt. Oh how that ancient people say it. See ya!" Austin says and gets up from his seat and runs to the bathroom. I sit there for a moment until I realize that Austin left his phone..

I pick it up slightly and open the screen to see the text messages he has sent to Dez.

**A/N (Austin italics and Dez bold)**

_I need to find her!_

**_You're not going to find her if you keep complaining to me that you need to find her._**

_Complaining to you helps me! Dez if I don't find her I don't know what I will do._

**_Explain to me what she looked like._**

_Well she was small and skinny, I was a lot taller than her. She had wavy hair that was in a bun and looked like she had a melt that went from her tips into the middle of her hair. She had a red and yellow mask and dress on. She had a big smile and sparkly chocolate eyes.._

**_Sounds like you are explaining Ally to me, like you always do._**

_I don't know about Ally. She's different, but so beautiful and pretty inside and out.. :)_

**_What are your feelings about Ally anyway. The way it sounds like you like this girl instead of Ally.._**

_No I defienetly like Ally. I don't even know what this girl looks like. Speaking of Ally she's asleep right now. How adorable! We are at the movies, good move Dez huh?_

**_How is that helping anything? You have got to focus on this girl! No other focus'. NOT ALLY._**

And it ended there. With it not focusing on me. And Austin likes me. Austin likes me? And then Austin comes into view and I realize I am still holding his phone. I hurry and switch to doodle jump.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing on my phone?" Austin asks sitting next to me.

"I was just playing doodle jump, do you mind?" I ask and give the phone back to him. "The movie was kind of boring me."

"No it's OK!" he grabs his phone, and I sit there thinking about how Austin likes me. When the movie ends Austin drops me back at Trish's.

* * *

When Trish and I settle into our sleeping bags I say, "Austin likes me. And I like Austin Monica Moon."

**(A/N) I actually loved the movie SafeHaven! But my all time fav movie is Warm Bodies!**

**Sorry for me last week! D: I am still not OK with them blocking the kiss!**

**GUISE I LOVE YOU. K BYE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

I silently weave through the crowd of people at my school, surrounding Austin. What's this about? I keep pushing people out of the way, while I make it towards the front. I gasp as I see the words on a sign, _Are You The Girl? _And I know every single one of them isn't the girl Austin is looking for. He is looking for the girl he danced with at the Masquerade ball. That girl was me. He's looking for me..

I quickly try to escape before Austin spots me. "Hey Ally!" Austin calls out. To late.. "Come sit with me!" Austin says, and does his famous super star smile. I walk slowly towards him, and I see peoples disgusted faces looking at me, amazed that the most famous guy in the world is talking to me.

"There's no room Austin. You only have 1 chair," I say trying to think of the quickest possible reason why I can't sit with him.

"Oh yeah.. DUH. Here, sit in my seat." Austin gets up and directs me to sit in his spot he was sitting in. "I'll sit on the floor for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll get Dez to get me another one. YO DEZ!" Austin calls out to Dez. "Get me another chair? Ally's sitting in mine." Dez suddenly gives me a death glare. He then nods his head and heads off. When Dez comes back with a chair, Austin sits in happily.

"So.. why do you want me here?" I ask.

"You know that girl I was telling you about, I need to find her. I don't know why, but I have this feeling in my gut like I'm suppose to know her. She seemed so familiar though. Anyway, I need to know who she really is."

"Want to tell me what she looks like so I can help you?" I say, trying to steer him away from the idea it's me.

"She had blond tips, and brown hair. She was small and skinny. She had chocolate brown eyes.. And she had this purse that was purple. She also had a book that had an A on it. I mean, I haven't read anything in it, but I just know that her name starts with an A. Sounds a lot like you," Austin says and gives a little chuckle.

I have this worried look in my eyes before I answer him. He is mouthing the word no, and he is starting to believe it's me."What?" I say with a slight squeak in my voice. "I didn't even go to the Masquerade Ball Austin. So no way that would've been me!" I say to quickly, hopefully Austin ignores it.

"Oh yeah, it couldn't have been you. All I know though, is that one of the people in this huge crowd is them," Austin says with a smile and looks at me.

_All I know is that no one in this crowd is them. I'm them. _"Yeah!" I say quickly. "I bet that too! Now let's go find that mystery girl for you Austin!"

* * *

"UGH!" Austin says with frustration, as it's getting late. We have only gone through 1/4 of that huge crowd in this long period of time. And out of that 1/4, not one had a melt and had there name start with an A. Also, lot's of them weren't skinny and short. I mean LOTS.

"Austin, please calm down," I say rubbing his shoulder trying to assure him that he will find her. Which I know he won't. "We will find this girl. Just give it a couple of days, and we will find her. I promise."

**Austins POV**

I stare into Ally's sparkling eyes and I look down to see her hand on my shoulder. "Do you really promise?" I say, hoping she meant it.

"I promise," Ally says. But I see something else, worry. Worried I'm going to find out something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?" Ally says with her smooth voice, keeping my calmer than usual.

"Just.. you seem worried. Anything you want me to do?" I ask her, and still realize that her hand is still on my shoulder.

"No, no, I'm fine. I got to go anyway. Cynthia is probably going to be wicked to me when I get home. I don't want her to be worse. Thanks for letting me help you! I had fun," she says and gives me a slight smile.

"You can stay at my place if you would like! You know Cynthia being, you know, her to you and all. Please?" I beg her.

"No Austin. Seriously you have done so much for me in these past few days. I just need some rest in my own bed for once," she says and releases her hand off of me. I give her a small sad nod. She gets up, and I open my arms up, hoping she will give me a hug. She just does a little chuckle, and wraps her arms around me. We sway back and forth for a moment when she finally releases me. "Thank you for everything," she says sweetly.

"I'd do anything for you Als," I say with pink in my cheeks.

"Thanks," she says and gives me a quick cheek peck. Something I had expected her never to do. She picks up her bag, and she walks away, leaving me stunned. I had never expected to be falling for a girl this hard. And this girl is Ally.

_THE NEXT SCHOOL DAY._

* * *

I sit there for a moment on the couch a couple feet a way from the main entrance door to our school. I then see the door open slowly, and I see Ally and Trish next to each other. Ally looks so.. beautiful. Really beautiful. Like, really beautiful. Her sparkly chocolate eyes, and her hair straightened and in a high pony tail. She's wearing some obvious new clothes. And she had new shoes and a new back pack. She just looks so..new?

"Austin!" Ally screams with delight when she sees me. She runs up and gives me a gigantic bear hug.

"Are you OK? What did Cynthia do? Did she do anything? What happened?" I ask, still my arms around her petite body. Like the one I danced with..

"I'm OK doofus," Ally says and flicks my ear. I look her in the eyes, and she has this sparkle. A sparkle I have never seen before. And she seems so happy, happier than I have ever seen before, even in elementary. "She didn't do anything, I showed her who's boss!" Ally says playfully, and does that boxing move like she's about to punch someone.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask holding her down from bouncing.

"Oh you don't know?" Ally says sarcastically, trying to annoy me "I thought you said, 'I am going to take the happiness out of Allison Marie Dawson. Oh yes I am.' Remember that? Or have you gone crazy?" She does this big smile, and I can see that she is actually happy.

"Oh you heard me say that?" I say embarrassed.

"Yes you poop head. Karma my friend, karma."

"What's with all the names?" I ask, confused with her jumpy personality.

"You're a poop head though!" Ally says pouting her upper lip.

"Fine, I guess I am a poop head," I say and give a small laugh. "And what should I call you?"

"Hmmm.." Ally says trying to give me a straight face while pretending to think. "Beautiful!"

"Well you do look very beautiful today, so I guess that fits!" I say. She looks at me with surprise, and her cheeks flushed with pink.

"Anyway, we are going to be late.." she says and grabs my hand to take me to class.

"No!" I wine. "Let's ditch this joint, and go somewhere magical!" I say and drag her towards me.

"But we have school!" Ally says looking around at everyone, and coming to the conclusion that Trish isn't there anymore. "I can't miss a day!"

She starts to go off until I pull her back towards me, and we are face to face. Our noses are touching each others. "Please? I just want you to be happy."

"Fine," she sighs. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my car.

"AUSTIN I NEVER AGREED TO YOU CARRYING ME!"

"You didn't have to agree! I was gonna do it anyway!" I say laughing. "If you really don't like it though, I could carry you piggy back."

"No, I'm just kidding. I like it," she says and gives me a smile. "Now where is this 'magical' place you are going to take me?"

"You'll have to find out!" I say with excitement

* * *

"Disney World?" Ally screams with excitement. "You didn't!"

"I did," I say and take her out of the car.

"You shouldn't have!" Ally says and gives me a hug. "Oh my gosh! It's amazing! The rides! Can we go on every one? I've never been here! Oh my gosh look at that sweater! It's knit! And that phone case! OH my gosh! And THAT LOLLIPOP!" She screams running around like a wild monkey.

"Ally settle down!" I shout at her. "We can get WHAT EVER you want. Let's just calm down for a moment, and get inside. How about that?" I say and hold her shoulders so she will stay still.

"OK!" Ally says and gives me a hug.

"HEY AUSTIN!" Paparazzi scream out. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Crap.." I say and look at Ally for help.

"Umm.." Ally says and looks for some words. "I've got it!" she says quickly. "Rebekah isn't here!"

"Why?" the crowd of people ask Ally.

"Because Austin broke up with her," Ally says with a smile, knowing what going to come next.

"Then who is his girlfriend?" Everyone asks confused, and Ally just smiles. What is she doing?

"It's me!" Ally says with a bunch of pride, and gives me a big smooch right in front of everyone.

**Ally's POV**

"It's me!" I say with pride, thinking of this idea. Knowing that this will get me one step closer to Austin. And then right then, I give him a kiss. I give him a kiss on the lips, while everybody is taking pictures.

**Austins POV**

"Wow!" or "OMG!" or even "Totes cute!" come from the crowd of paparazzi. "Just go along with it," Ally says to me quietly. "So they will believe me."

* * *

"You are such a doofus!" Ally says and flicks me in the ear again. "You make me look ugly!" she says staring at the photo we had just taken at the photo booth.

"No you don't!" I say protesting. "You look adorable!" I say and boop her nose.

"Don't boop my nose."

"Too bad. And plus your smile is beautiful! I love it!" I say trying to cheer her up.

"But you look so.. good. And I just look me."

"Don't say that! You look really beautiful! I promise you. I even pinky promise." I hold out my pinky to show her I am honest. She grabs it and smiles.

"You're the best!" she says and gives me a hug.

"You're better," I say while still hugging her.

"Well you're pretty cool because you're name is Austin Monica Moon. And I think guys with the middle name Monica are pretty awesome."

**Ally's POV**

BEST. DAY. EVER.

**(A/N)** **Tada! Hope you enjoyed! GUYS GUESS WHAT! I went to the R5 concert yesterday!**

**Sadly this is going to end in a couple of chapter. :'(**

**BTW, go check out my new one-shot, Just Give Me A Reason.**

**Also, do not worry. I have an idea after this story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) I got a request over PM to keep them in Disney World longer. So OK then! I will!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"That was so good!" I say clapping my hands together, as I try another entree Austin got for me. "Oh my gosh! Look at that!" I say and point to the plate a waiter is taking to another table. It was an ice cream sundae, covered with every topping I could think of. Maybe even more, like nuts, caramel, chocolate, cherry's, sprinkles, and more.

"Want one?" Austin asks, already getting out his wallet.

"Please, let me," I say, because he has already gotten so much for me today.

"Suit yourself," he says. And I am really surprised that he didn't pay for me. I mean, I don't want him too. But normally he would put up a fight. When I look into his eyes though, he means something else. Of course.

"Hey waiter!"I call out to the person, just done serving that previous table. "Can I get a sundae, with everything on top?" I ask sweetly, fluttering my eyes just for an extra kick.

"Of course sweetheart!" She says and swiftly turns around to get my order. I sit there tapping my fingers on the table awkwardly until Austin breaks the awkward silence.

"I'm paying for it."

"No your not!" I say trying to defend myself, knowing I can take care of myself.

"Did you see how much that was?"

"Yes I did Austin, and I can certainly take care of myself!" I say and grab my purse to sit at another table, not sitting next him for sure.

"Ally," Austins stops me with his deep, OK _sexy,_voice. Yes he does have a sexy voice. "Please don't be mad. I just want you to have the best time you can have here, and spend your money on important things. So let me pay for everything else. Is that enough for you? I know you can take care of yourself, I just want to be there for you." I give a big sigh and sit down. "Good!" Austin screams happily.

When the waiter comes over with the sundae, Austin pays him. I gobble down the whole gigantic thing in less than 5 minutes. "That was good," I say wiping my lips, and patting my stomach with content.

"Want to go see a movie?" Austin asks sheepishly.

"What are you so embarrassed of?" I ask twirling my finger around my hair. What am I doing? STAPH IT ALLY. I quickly move my finger down to the table, making a thud and making Austin jump. "Sorry," I say stupidly.

"Nothing it's just weird, considering we aren't going out or anything," Austin says and picks up his spoon and starts flicking it. "But you know.."

"You know, we are pretending to date," I say and stand up, and pick him up from his seat. "So you could be a gentlemen and actually ask me without being a boob?"

"I don't know how to do it.." Austin says tapping his fingers against the table looking embarrassed. He then sits down again awkwardly.

"Well then I will teach you! It's really simple to get a girls attention. Also, and how have you out of all people doesn't know how to get a girl? You are Austin Monica Moon!"

"I don't know. I really haven't dated anyone other than Rebekah. I mean, she's a whole other story. My agents assigned me to her," Austin replies rather quickly.

"Well it's time to get your softball pants up and get moving! Because boy, I have so much to teach you today!" I say and give him a smile. He nods his head with a smile and gets up. "Good! Now, step one. Introduce yourself to me."

"Okay.. Was up lady?" Austin asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That was so LAME!" I yell. "C'mon, you got to show her you really are interested. First get her something, like if you meet her at a restaurant. Ask her, 'Can I get you something?' If she says yes say, My name is _. Or for you it would be Austin Moon. Simple enough? Try it!" I say and sit down directing him to come to a corner and introduce himself.

He sighs and goes out of a sight for a moment then comes back into view. He gracefully walks up to me then stops for a moment and asks in his husky voice, "Can I get you something?"

"Of course!" I say with a nod.

"HEY WAITER!" Austin called out the waiter who served me an ice cream sundae.

"Not for reals Austin though!" I say clasping my hand over his mouth. "Just when you get it all down, you can actually get me something. Sit down!" I say making him sit down, using all of my strength to pull him down. "Now what did I tell you to do next?"

"Hi my name is Austin Moon, nice to meet you," he says smoothly and sits down next to me. "Now what? My next reaction would be to give her my number, but I don't know. Since you are the expert on girls, then tell me," Austin says and puts his face on his hand.

"Don't be a grump! C'mon! We have to do this together! And I'm teaching you one thing, and if you can't participate, then who am I going to teach? Now like I said, get your softball pants up, and lets do this!"

"Fine," he sighs with regret. "Now what?"

"After you introduced yourself, you need to make a move! Show me what you normally do. I know you can get every girl, so you don't need to try. But if it's someone special then you have to prepare, and do something normal."

"Do you want to meet up sometime?" he asks sweetly with a twinkle.

"Of course!" I say with one of my goofy smiles. "Here's my number.." I say and write a number on his hand. "Now hug me," I say softly and hope he would wrap his arms around me. He does, and we just stand there hugging, And when he let's go, he has his arms around my waist and I am leaning back slightly. And then..and then he leans into kiss me. But this time I protest. "I-I've got to go to the bathroom," I say stupidly getting out of this awkward position.

I walk away before I hear, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"What?" I ask swiveling around.

"I was leaning into kiss you Ally. And you stalked away. You don't want to kiss me do you? Of course you don't, kissing your best friend is now stated awkward!" Austin says frustrated.

"YOU WANT TO KISS ME? Please Austin, I would love to kiss you everyday if I could but trust me-going through all of this isn't worth it."

**Austins POV**

"What are you talking about Ally? If you want to be with me, why are you doing this to me? If it was me being with you, I would go through it!" And she try to walk away, but I grab her to face towards me. Our noses are now touching, and I can't hold back but kiss her beautiful face.

* * *

"No!" Ally says pushing me away from her after another great kiss. "Please just leave me alone, trust me. Everything would be better if I never met you," Ally says tears coming out of her eyes. And she just walks away like that.

What is up with that? Seriously? Her.. and then.. and. She. Oh my goodness. She's..

* * *

**Haley Evans POV (Ally's step-sister)**

Ally's so strong, standing up to mommy. She just stood up to her randomly. Why does Mommy torture Ally? Ally is just a sweet innocent girl that has done no harm to my mom! Why is Vicky so mean? She hates it when I call her Vicky, but it's funny. Vicky is almost as worse as mommy! Why does she do it? Is she jealous of Ally? Because Ally is a sweet innocent girl that Mommy and Vicky torture, but she does no harm. She's also very nice and sweet to me. I would prefer her as a real sister, not Vicky.

Why do people think I am stupid? I'm actually smarter than most people I know. But for sure not Ally. For sure not Ally. I act dumb for Vicky, she's the one that's dumb. Not me, and she is just jealous of Ally's smartness. But what if she knew about mine? Would she treat me the same way? Of course she wouldn't.. I hope. I know a lot of things about Ally, and Ally doesn't even know I know them. Why? I can't be creepy? Sometimes I watch her for a little bit to see what she's up too. I can see her writing or maybe even crying. I admire her for being so strong though.

Why am I not that strong? Why do I have to cry for the littlest things? I got a scrape yesterday, and my knee didn't look perfect. So I started crying and my mother came in with a first aid kit. Why? She cries because she is beaten on a daily basis, has no family members left to comfort her. She is constanly bullied on a daily basis. So why should I cry? I have everything I want, except a nice excepting family. Other than Ally.

Vicky is also very rude to Ally because she has lately been hanging out with the very famous super star. Austin Moon. And lately Ally has been coming home with a big smile on her face, and she just ignores the rude comments of mommy. She also is out a lot more. One time she invited me to her room, and she told me about her whole day with Austin Moon, they went Laser Tagging. And now she rarely talks about Bobby. She also just recently told me that she has a crush on Austin Moon. Let's just hope Vick doesn't find out. Victoria has this huge crush on him. And she actually thinks she is going to get him?

You know what I think? I think if I don't stand up to Victoria's meanness standards, and Mommy's perfectness standards, I'll start being treated like Ally. That's OK, I would rather have that than what I have right now.

**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. SORRY FOR DA FOREVA UPDATE, I WAS ON MA VACATION FOREVA, AND IDEA ALSO GOT DALATED LIK 5 TIMESSSSS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**Also I just randomly did the Haley Evans part because I needed a longer thing.**

**So my new story is coming soon, I'm writing it right now. :D**

**Also if you haven't read my one-shot The Cancer Patient!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) OK, I know by now that TONS of you are lost! So this is probably the second to last chapter, so after this there will be an epilogue. :'(. Anyway, in this chapter EVERYTHING will now make sense? OK? OK. So I hope you enjoy my latest chapter of ANOTHER Cinderella Story! Also go follow my Instagram: ausllyfanpage.**

**Austins POV**

I am so confused, even more confused than you I am almost sure of it. Let's rewind back a bit..

Ally is casually teaching me how to approach a girl and everything, then she tells me to give her a hug. So I do, afterwards, we stare into each others eyes. And then we are suddenly ABOUT to kiss. But we don't because she "has to go to the bathroom." Yeah, no. And then I ask her why didn't she kiss me, and then she goes into about her life would be better without me?!

If anything, I have made her life better! I've made her smile like no one else, I know that much for sure. I have made her feel wompy like me, how I feel about her! And she even admits, she would like to kiss me every day if she could. If she could. Wait... if she could? If she _could. _She can't. She can't. She can't do it! If they allow her to. IF THEY ALLOW HER TO!

I HAVE GOT IT! Okay, I got her riddle. It's a simple but complex one. She would want to kiss me right? But she can't, because SOMETHING is stopping her from going out with me. Maybe it's that mystery girl I am so setting out to find. Maybe it's Vicky. Or Haley. Or Ethan. Or Dallas. Or Elliot. Or maybe even CYNTHIA! _Cynthia_. It's _Cynthia._ It's that evil stupid rachet _Cynthia! _

Cynthia abuses Ally right? I'm right, because Ally even told me! Vicky is obsessed with me right? I'm right, because Ally told me. Vicky hates Ally because Ally hangs out with me on a daily basis. And she thinks something is going on right? I know I'm right. And so she told Cynthia, and Vick is Cynthia's favorite daughter so... At least at this part, I know I'm right.

* * *

"Ally!" I call out into the crowded area of Disney World. "Allison!" I scream. "Ally where are you? ALLISON MARIE DAWSON! COME TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I suddenly hear a couple of sniffles behind me, and some footsteps that sound strangely like Ally's. I turn around quickly, and I see a melt of hair diseappear in the crowds.

"Ally please come talk to me! I know what I did! Please come talk to me! I will make everything better!"

"You have just made things worse you know?" Ally softly whispers in my ear suddenly and then runs away again.

"I know Ally! But I will make everything better! I swear!" I scream. Lot's of people stop and just stand there, looking at my frightened face. One at a time people keep stopping, and then there is suddenly a circle around me.

"What's wrong?" some guy comes up to me and asks.

"Everything.." I sigh and sit down on the floor burying my head in my legs.

'C'mon tell us! Don't be a wimp!" A little 8 year old girl shouts over the crowd. And I can see each by each, more people and more people are joining in on this little gathering.

I suddenly right then, and right there, thought of an idea. I get up on a park bench and scream at the top of my lungs to make sure everyone can hear. "You want to know whats wrong? That's right, EVERYTHING! I did something I didn't even know I did, and it hurt someone I love very much! Please, if you see a petite girl named Allison Marie Dawson with faded scars all over her body, come tell me! She has brown eyes and she has brown and blonde hair that just goes into a melt! She is very beautiful and I need to find her okay? I NEED TO FIND HER! EVERYTHING IS WRONG, AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY IF WE DO NOT FIND HER!"

"I've got an idea!" some guy randomly calls. I see a small guy run away at top speed.

"Me too!" another women calls out.

"I have one!" I swear a little 4 year old screams. I hear everyone calling out there ideas and spreading out to do them and find her.

"I just saw her!" A 40 year old women screams. "She went down that ally!"

"Thank you so much!" I yell and go down a small ally way. I then suddenly see Ally's hair whipping back and forth. "Ally please just talk to me!"

"No-" she stops. "Ugh, dead end, if you'll excuse me-"

"NO!" I say grabbing her wrist. "Ally, just look at me," I say with a soft peck on her forehead.

She moves her head up slightly, and I can see tears running out of her iris. "Austin-"

"Shh," I say putting my finger over her mouth. "I know why Ally. I know everything I need to know. Please just let me talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Please?" she shakes her head. "I know you are so mad at me, very mad. Please just let me tell you a little story OK?"

"Fine," she says exhausted, still crying a little. "Sit against the wall, I'll sit next to you."

"Okay, I will. But you can't go away." I sit down against the ally way wall, and she sits plumly next to me.

"Just one story," she says.

"OK, just one story. Once there was a little boy named Austin Moon."

"This is about you isn't it?"

"Shh, just let me finish. Once there was a little boy named Austin Moon. Austin Monica Moon actually. His parents were expecting a girl. They wanted a girl more then they wanted a boy. But he felt neglected. His parents weren't really that wealthy or rich. They just owned a mattress store that was called the "most famous mattress store in Miami." The little boy felt distraught, so he tried to run away multiple times, but after a couple of hours he realized that he would have no where else to go. One day at school, a bully named Ethan figured out his middle name and made fun of it. All of his bullying sent this young boy into depression.

"Now I know that's not a great part of the story but it gets better I swear. Suddenly there was this beautiful girl named Ally Dawson that lit up everyone's day by just smiling. She was against bullying, and she always did the right thing. She was wealthy and a sweet girl. Even though Austin was just in the 4th grade, he started falling in love with her," I then see a slight smile across her face. She scoots up a little closer to me,and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Tell more, I like this story," Ally says softly.

"Well once Ally figured all about the bullying with Austin, she tried to stop it. But it never worked. Even her best friend was one of the worst ones to bully him. Anyway, sooner or later, his parents realized that Austin is a magnificent singer so they signed up for a bunch of big comps and he won nationals and became instantly famous. Soon everyone liked him! But not as he wanted, they only liked him for his famousness. But there was still Ally Dawson, but her father died and she became custody of someone so evil. Once Austin came back to high school, nothing was normal. Especially when he saw Ally. She was sad and gloomy, but how would he change that? He would make her happy. So they became better friends, and he got to know her better.

"One day they went to Disney Land, and they had the best time ever there, but they kissed. And Austin thought, 'How are we still going to be friends?' But Austin never though he would be falling in love with her. One day Ally got mad at Austin for doing something he didn't even mean to do, but she wouldn't forgive him. But she kept running away. But all Austin wanted to say to Ally was this, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that you've been through, and I can't believe I would put you through more pain. I just thought it would make your life better. But it didn't," I say looking in her eyes.

"Thank you," Ally says giving me a hug while we are still sitting. "I except your apology. I know you didn't even mean to do anything, but you still did without you even knowing it. But look at me Austin, you have made my life better, even if it's been much harder. You've made my life better and brighter and happier. And this smile," Ally says giving me a slight smile, "only happened because you were beside me this whole time. I haven't been this happy since before my dad died."

"Ally, I swear even if it takes forever we will get you through this okay? We will find a way to get Cynthia in jail and you out of there okay? I promise Ally, I promise."

"Austin, thank you so much! I don't even know what I would do without you. But do you know what it's like with Cynthia? I have to do extra chores, extra work, extra time with her.. And what did I do? Hang out with Austin Moon? I don't even know anymore, why the world is like this? I don't know, can we just forget about it all? I just want no troubles and forget about all the worries and focus on the good things in life."

"But you can Ally!" I say exclaiming. "If you just take your mind off of Cynthia for once, you can actually focus on the good things and think about Trish, or me!"

"Austin," Ally says studying my face for a moment. She gets up and gets me up for a moment. "I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. Please just don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"But-" Ally says. "You-you.. You do.. know that I have been the mystery girl this whole time?"

"I knew that," I say softly into her ear and give her a tight hug.

"What are we?" Ally says suddenly. "I mean, we can't be just friends. We both know that we have feelings for each other, and we have kissed each other on the lips, so we have to be something."

"You know what? I'm yours," I say simply and she smiles.

"And you are mine," she says with a smile.

* * *

**(1) **"ORDER ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge calls out and it echo's in the big room. "Do we have any witnesses for the case of Ally Dawson here?"

"Me!" I call out and smile at Ally fiddling nervous in her chair up front.

"And me!" Trish calls out.

"Me too!" Haley yells.

"Austin Moon first please," the judge says. I go up to the front.

"I've known Ally since kindergarten. And ever from kindergarten-the middle of grade 5, she was this sweet young innocent girl. But her father had died in an tornado. Lester Dawson was married to Cynthia Evans over here! And she wasn't as nice as she seems! When she first started torturing Ally, I wasn't around to know it. But I came in grade 11, and I saw some new scars, and some faded scars all over her body. Ally then had admitted to me that she had got beaten on a daily basis. One day when we were going to Connecticut for my sister, I saw a fresh new cut on her forearm, and she had admitted then she had just barely gotten abused because she hadn't done something she was told to. She has been beaten on a daily basis for a not doing all of her 1,000 chores. And I am a witness and I know Allison Marie Dawson's story."

"Trish De La Rosa please."

Trish comes hopping up the steps and stands next to Ally. "I AM ALLY'S BEST FRIEND, AND I CAN NEVER, AND WILL EVER WANT TO SEE ALLY BEATEN UP OR EVEN ABUSED FOR DOING SOMETHING THAT IS NOT HER FAULT. IT'S NOT HER FAULT HER DAD DIED IS IT? NO! I HAVE EVEN SEEN CYNTHIA ABUSE ALLY. I WAS OPENING THE DOOR TO GO AND GET ALLY, AND RIGHT THEN I SEE CYNTHIA SLAP ALLY DEAD ON ACROSS THE FACE AND ALLY FALLS TO THE FLOOR! IS THAT FUN! IS THAT REAL? NO AND YES! PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE THIS IF THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! IF ALLY GETS TO MANY CHORES AND SHE EVEN MISSES A COUPLE WRONG, SHE GETS HIT FOR THAT. SHE IS NICE TO HER SISTER, SHE GETS BEATEN. WHAT HAS SOCIETY COME TO? I AM TRISH DE LA ROSA AND I KNOW ALLISON MARIE DAWSON'S STORY!"

"Thank you. Now, Haley Evans please."

Haley comes up all serious, something I have never seen. "I am not a witness for my mother. And I will not deny that I have seen Ally beaten on a daily basis. But because I live inside of the home she is beaten in, I can see it. And I can see she lives in bad conditions. She has no more than 1 pair of shoes and less than 5 shirts and 2 pants. She has 1 crap backpack that is as useful as chewed up gum stuck on a shoe. And yes, I have seen it happen. But what did Ally ever do? She has always been nice to me! So she gets beaten and abused for that? She gets the grocery's she forgets one nail polish, she gets slapped. She just bought a couple of clothes the other day because she couldn't fit in her old ones. She got hit in the chest. For what? Spending her money that she earns at _her _store? I am Haley Evans, and I know Allison Marie Dawson's story."

"Thank you," the judge says and writes something down. "May we please have witness' for Cynthia Evans?"

"It's me!" Victoria squeals. And that's it.

"Please go up Victoria Evans then."

"My mother is not a bad person! Honest to Pete! She is a great person! She would never hurt a fly! She loves Ally dearly, she treats her like her other real daughters. Ally just has those scars because she is bullied at school and she is very clumsy! I mean, we would buy her better clothes, but seriously! We CAN NOT afford it!"

"Well it says here that you guys are millionaires, and you both Haley, mostly Victoria, has huge wadrobes with clothes in it. And if Cynthia really loved Ally, why wouldn't she stop the bullying?"

"Well that's a no-brainer! She told them to bully her!" Victoria says stupidly and then clasps her hand over her mouth. "Umm.."

"Gosh dang it Vicky YOU ARE SO GOSH DANG STUPID!" Cynthia screams.

"It's now up to the jury! Well it actually seems they already have there decision. And it is:"

"That Cynthia Evans is...GUILTY!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ally screams with happiness, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm free! I'm gone! I AM OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE!" Ally runs to me and wraps her arms around me and wraps her legs around me in the process while crying, "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

I am also twirling her around in this process. "I told you we would do it! I told you we would get you out of Cynthia's grasp! I told you!" Trish then comes running up to us crying of happiness and she joins in our hug. Then Haley comes join in and we are like a big happy family.

"Ally-" but suddenly I feel her lips clasp onto mine. After our kiss I say, "You know I love you?"

"I know, and I love you too," Ally says and wraps her arms around my neck, and kissed me again.

**(A/N) What do you think? Does it make more sense now than before? I really like this chapter IDK lol. Anyway... I have one more chapter! :'( UGH I AM GOING TO CRY! THIS HAS BEEN SUCH A FUN STORY TO WRITE! So in the last chapters, you guys will see some things from my earlier chapters arrive again! It's going to exciting! I AM SO STOKED!**

**Anyway, my new story after this is rated T, and once you read the first chapter, you will see why. I'm not posting the name because I'm afraid you guys will steal it lol. So right before I post my last chapter of this story I will post the first chapter or prologue!**

**So guys.. I am so close to 200 reviews! It's my goal lol! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(1) I don't know how like courts go so lol I tried my best. :D**

**So excited for the kids expo today! WE GET NEW RAURA! YESHHHHHHH! FINALLY!**

**SO THIS IS AMAZING GUYS! THIS HAS 3,000 WORDS! YAHOOO! CONGRATS TO ME!**

**REVIEW K? K BYE BYE!**


	16. Last Chapter!

**Ally's POV**

"Ally Dawson?" a stranger says to me running up. "Are you really Ally Dawson? Is this really you? Am I dreaming? I am so lucky to meet you! I'm Sammy! I'm a girl, 10, and we could be best friends!" Sammy says frantically, excited to meet me.

"Yes this is actually Ally Dawson! And how are you Sammy? It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my gawsh! Ally freakin Dawson just spoke to me. Can I have a picture with you?" Sammy says holding out her camera to her mother.

"Of course you can sweetheart!" I say and kneel down to her size and place my arm around her. Her mom snaps the photo and she gives me a big hug. "Hey, we can be best friends OK?"

"Really?"

"Of course!" I say and give her my number. "You can call me anytime OK?" She nods her head full of surprise. "Now all we need is one of our cool best friends hand shakes." I give her a bones and say, "When we meet up again we can have our handshake. OK, now go off to meet your friends!" I say and she nods her head and runs off. I sigh.

Someone comes behind me and tickles me. Then he covers my eyes and says, "Guess who?" I sigh and feel relieved as it is the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Austin Moon.

"Hey Austin!" I say happily, and turn around and give him a kiss. "How did you handle meeting all those fans?" I ask and he laughs.

"The usual. Mobs of girl crying to meet me. One girl even almost tried to kiss me." I frown as he says this. "Of course I didn't let her kiss me though! You are my one and only girl Als." I smile and remember how he says this to me every night. "And I have a surprise for you! Who was that little girl you just took a picture with?"

"Sammy. Apparently she is a HUGE fan of me. And we are now best friends. Speaking of best friends, where is Trish?" I ask and look around.

"That doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is get you in my car, and take you somewhere special. Remember how you always say.." Austin keeps going off about special occasions where then I would protest. I take his hand and we walk to his car, laughing every so often about stubborn I was.

We get in the car and I say, "I swear, back there I had experienced this all before. Like a dej-a-vue moment." **(1)**

"Oh really? Now tell me about that leprechaun!" Austin says jokingly and starts up the engine.

"I'm serious!" I say punching him in the arm softly. "And dej-a-vue is real! It's when your brain try's to connect the time with another memory but fails."

"Now, don't go all at me with your smart stuff!" Austin says.

"It's just like.. OMG I REMEMBER NOW! I had a dream! It was the day of the ball, and that's what made me go to the ball! I remember it now!"

"Oh yeah, that's what made you go to the ball.. You just wanted.._this_," Austin says directing his hand over his body and waggling his eyebrows.

I suddenly spit out my milk, and I couldn't help laughing. "OH MY GOSH AUSTIN! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" I say protesting.

"You sure? Because you seem pretty fascinated in this body," he says bringing out the o in body.

"I'm sure!" I say doing my little retarded seal laugh. "Austin-" I'm about to say. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Who's that?" Austin asks jealous, he doesn't want anyone texting me, unless he knows who it is.

"Hold on, I don't know who it is.." I say getting my phone and scrolling, reading aloud what the text message says. _"Hello Ally! This is Sammy! It was so fun to meet you! I am your biggest fan! I can't wait to meet you again! Please reply!"_

"Sammy huh? You gave her your phone number? Aren't you afraid she is gonna spread it?" Austin asks taking a left turn.

"No, I bet she isn't," I say with a smile and reply back. "Where are you taking me anyway?" I ask, seeing a smile in his eyes.

"Somewhere special, you'll see," Austin says mysteriously.

"Y'know this whole mystery get up isn't working on me."

"Well it's working for me," Austin says jokingly. He suddenly parks, and clasps his hand over my eyes.

"AUSTIN!" I say screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I say flailing my arms wildly.

"If you want a surprise.." Austin says getting something out of his pocket. "Then it's going to be a surprise," Austin say finally, removing his hand, and clasping a cloth around my eyes, tying a knot at the end. I try to take the cloth off of my eyes, but it's knotted so tightly, I can't even pull it off. I try to look down, but all I see is darkness.

"Austin, please. This is so unreasonable If you really wanted it to be surprise, you would've just put your hand over my eyes, not a cloth! Please Austin " I say trying to shove it off, but not succeeding.

"Shhh," Austin says, softly putting his finger over my lips. "Just come follow me. It's going to be a surprise. And it's a special surprise, so be quiet for a moment, and be grateful for a moment."

"You know what the reminds me of? Cynthia. Pain and sorrow and hurt."

"Ally, please don't remind me or yourself about that. It's not healthy, your psephologist said not to think about it. It was 4 years ago, when you think about it, it just causes more pain than before. Please?"

"Don't remind me I have a psychologist It has the word psycho in it, and it makes me think I am mentally abused." Oh yeah, that reminds me. I forgot to explain what happened after the judging. Well- as you know, Austin and I are now dating, it was basically made official before the judging. Anyway, so after the judging we had tried to find me a proper home. After with no success, we had decided that I will stay at Trish's. And then Austin begged me to stay with him, so basically I did.

I was a total wreck right? After all of Cynthia, Mimi sent me to a psychologist. And I hated it. It has the word _psycho _in it, and makes me feel like I am an outcast. Which I am. I hated going to him, and all of the time I refused to go there. Because I DO NOT have any mental issues. Well I hope so. So once it was going to far at the point where I wouldn't even get out of my room, just to get food and go to the bathroom, Austin promised me he would go with me.

And I guess I did need the extra help I guess. When ever Austin couldn't go, I just felt like a mentally insane person, but when he was there, I felt a little more normal. Not like a person who was beaten every day for 6 years. Not some one who barely got a scrap to eat. Not someone who didn't need mental help. But I was that person, and I did need that help. But Austin helped me through.

Austin started going to less and less of them, to the point where he couldn't go to anymore, and that made me _angry_. And angry to the point where I had to go to anger management. Well lets say that did not last long, because I was a polite little girl that **DID NOT **need anger management. But I was still required to a PSYCHO ologist. But that still made me feel like I was mental, mental for something not my fault. Still though, I have to go. But every time I go, it's a time closer I don't have to go. And Austin and I are counting the days.

"Ally," Austin says grabbing my hands softly, my eyes still covered. "You are mentally abused, and every time you think about it, it will bring back more pain than before." Austin eyes soften up, even though I can't see him. "Just please spend this moment with me?"

I sigh, half mad at me for forgiving him. "Fine, for you."

"Thank you," he sighs with relief. You see, he has always been in some kind of fight with me. Where I get mad at him for some stupid reason, and then he basically begs for forgiveness. It's just a little routine. And I still don't understand how he puts up with me. He helps me get out of the car and slowly walks me up to a door. He opens it and then leads me up a few sets of stairs.

"Why couldn't we take an elevator?" I ask exhausted, going up the final set of stairs.

"There wasn't an elevator," Austin says, and then tells me to step up one more time.

"Well why did you pick a place with no elevators?" I say whining.

"Shhh.." Austin says and puts his finger over my mouth. I then hear bunches of noise coming around me. "Follow me." We walk around for a moment, thankfully no more stairs, and he suddenly stops, and I about topple over. He whispers something into someones ear, and then we move again, going into a hall, taking a left, going more forward, going to a right. I then put out my arms, and I feel lots of seats in a row.

"Are we on.. an airplane?"

"Wh-what? NO!" Austin says too quickly.

"Sure," I say sarcastically. He sits me down on a seat, and sits down next to me. Well, we are obviously on an airplane. About 8 1/2 hours later, Austin grabs my hand and takes me out.

"Okay, just follow me.." Austin says and walks out of the airport and puts me in a car, and I am still blindfolded. We sit there awkwardly for a moment until I break the silence.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see tomorrow," I says rapidly. "It's late and you need your rest." I nod my head, and we suddenly stop, and as I am stupidly not wearing my seat belt, I slam right on the drivers seat.

"Ouch.. Do these people even know how to drive?"

"Yes! They are from Pa-Never mind. C'mon, let's just get you up to the hotel room." We walk once again up a huge flight of stairs, and then stop. I hear a click and I go in a room. Austin puts me on the bed and says, "Don't move." He runs away from me and I can hear him closing the blinds and turning on the lights. He comes back to me and unties the blindfold.

I blink my eyes for a couple of seconds, not used the random light. "Wh-where are we?"

"You'll find out tomorrow! But as for now, let's rest our eyes." I nod slightly and look around. I see two beautiful beds up against the wall, a desk across the room, and blinded windows. It looks like this was very expensive. "So.. I got us ummm.. 2 beds, I didn't want you to be.. y'know.. uncomfortable with sleeping next to me."

"No, no it's okay. Just no funny business," I say and smile. I open the covers and get in, and Austin gets in next to me. He wraps his arms around my petite body.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I say and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

I suddenly wake up in the middle of the 'night' and I look at the clock, 3. It feels more like 9pm, not 3am. I rub my eyes for a moment, and see Austin isn't next to me anymore. I get up automatically, and search for any sign of him, but then realizing it's dark. "Ugh.." I mumble and go to turn on the light. I look around but see no sign of him, and then something catches my eye.

I turn around and walk slowly to the blinds, I open them, and I see blinding lights coming from the streets, I adjust my eyes for a moment, and look farther, and then I gasp. I see.. the Eiffel Tower? We're.. in Paris? I look around the window to see if Austin left anything for me, and I see a sticky note that reads, _"Dear Ally, meet me up at the top of the Eiffel Tower, I have something for you."__  
_

I squeal like a little girl, having no idea what to expect, and hurry and dress. I rush out of the hotel, about to call a taxi **(2), **until then I realize there is already a car waiting for me. I smile to the driver and get in the car, still having no idea what to expect. I take an elevator to the top, and I am so surprised about what I was to see.

I look around, and I see the top decorated with hearts and roses, and Austin is right there in the middle, looking right at me with a guitar around him. He starts singing a very familiar song.

_Last summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ohh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_  
_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I think about you, you you you you._

He then begins to kneel down on one knee, and I know I'm about to start to ball. "Allison Dawson, you have given me a life time of happiness, and I went to give you a life time back. Will you marry me?"

He gets up, as of I, not knowing how to respond I say, "Austin..I-I."

"Shhh," Austin says quietly. "Just come here," he says. I wrap my arms around him, crying a little bit.

I mumble a small, "Yes."

* * *

"MOMMY!" Amanda screams at the top of her lungs. "ANDREW HIT ME!"

"Shh," I say picking up Amanda. "This is what I get for giving birth to twins," I mumble. "Now settle down sweetheart. I'll talk to Andrew okay? Go get ready for you 5th birthday party!" I say and set her down, and runs away shaking her little 5 year old body.

"Andrew James Moon! You come here right now!" I scream. A little 5 year old boy comes in with his toy truck.

"What did I do?" he says innocently.

"Don't act all innocent, you hit your sister didn't you?" I ask.

"You just a little, it wasn't even that hard!"

"Go tell her you're sorry," I push him slightly on the back to get him moving, and he wobbles his head and runs away.

"Now why is his middle name James?" Austin asks coming in with flour on his shirt.

"Looks like you have made progress on that cake!" I laugh. "Also, I didn't want one of my sons middle names to be 'Emily' and my only girl's middle name to be 'James"." I say, laughing at the fact that his middle name is Monica. "Go finish the cake!" I say quickly, remembering.

"Ugh.. fine," Austin complains.

"Mom?" My 17 year old son asks coming in. "I think I'm having girl problems."

"Come here Adam," I say and tell him to sit next to me. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I _really _like this girl. Like a bunch. But I don't think she likes me. She is a different person, different from everyone. She is nicer, and pretty, but different I know that. She seems to have something else in her life other then.. Y'know her life."

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Invite her to play Laser Tag!" I say and laugh. "Your father did that to me, and we became bestest friends! And then we eventually got married and had 3 children."

Adam looks at me in a weird way. "Mom? What was different about you? Dad keeps saying that he fell in love with you because you were different. Why?"

"I guess your old enough," I sigh. I actually have told any of my children when my dad died, how I was with Cynthia. "When I was in 5th grade, I lived with my dad. My mother and my siblings died in a car accident earlier in my life. A tornado hit Miami, and my dad was married to someone named Cynthia, and let's say.. she wasn't nice. Not nice at all. I went to school for protection, and my father went to find Cynthia and Haley."

"Haley? Aunt Haley? She isn't really our aunt?"

"No, and I also had one more person, her name was Victoria, or I would like to call her Vicky," I say and smile, remembering how mad she would always get at me for calling her that.

"We have another step-aunt? Mom why don't you tell me this stuff?"

"Because when I do, you're to young. But I guess since you are 17... Haley was so nice to me, and she always was. But once my dad died because of the tornado, I was held with my "mother" Cynthia. Cynthia Evans."

"THAT GIRL IN JAIL?" Adam gasps with surprise. "You're the one she abused?"

"Yes, now shush child. Let me finish." He automatically shuts ups. "When I was in your grade because I skipped a grade, a famous superstar named Austin Moon enrolled in my school. And he was my childhood best friend. We got to know each other better, and one thing led to another and we got married and had 3 children!"

"Oh c'mon mom! That was horrible! You have got to be more descriptive!" Adam complains.

"Well that's what happened!" I joke. "I'll tell you more later, for now, get ready for your siblings party." The doorbell rings, and I get it, seeing Haley, her husband Trent, and her 1 child Sophie. "Hi Sophie!" I say and squat down the little 6 year old and give her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good Auntie Ally!" she says happy.

"Amanda and Andrew are over in the toy room! Go join them!" I say and she runs away. "HALEY!" I say happy and give her a hug. "How has it been between you and Trent?"

"Oh it's been great!" she says. "If you don't mind, I brought someone with me," she says and moves to her right to see Vicky.

"OMIGOSH VICTORIA!" I scream with excitement. "LONG TIME NO SEE SISTER!" I say and wrap my arms around her. "Where have you been?"

"Well I got a husband," Victoria says shyly. "His name is Bobby. He's great!"

"Bobby!? Is he here?" I ask. She nods her head and then I see Bobby walk up to me. "OH MY GOSH BOBBY!" I scream and give him a gigantic hug.

"Ally?" he says confused. "Is this really you Ally? I've missed you! You're married to Austin? I have so many questions!" he says and we release from a hug.

"It's like a little high school reunion! Oh look, there is Trish and Dez!" I say and run up to them and greet them in, and I also greet in Mimi and Mike. I go inside and say to Adam, "I think someone is here for you."

He goes to get the door, and there stands his crush. Rose. "R-Rose?"

"Hey Beatrice!" Rose says and shakes his hair with her hand.

"Beatrice? Oh yeah, mom why is my middle name Beatrice?" he asks embarrassed.

"We were expecting a girl! Now, go set up the table and help your father!" I say and he goes away to help. I walk up to Rose and say, "You're going to be a lucky girl to have him you know. He is just like his father, sweet and caring and funny. So don't let him go, because you will never find anyone like him again."

Adam and Rose, has a nice ring to it. Like a TV show. Maybe Austin & Ally.

**(A/N) Well I'm crying! Final chapter! UGH WHYYYY.**

**SO.. Guys! I made a new story! It's called: It's Kind Of A Funny Story! Sorry it took so long, I had this other idea, and I didn't like it. So I read a book and BA BAM. It was made! **

**I hoped you liked the final chapter! The first and last are by FAR my favorite!**

**Did you guys hear? Austin goes on tour but without Ally! I AM ACTUALLY CRYING!**

**1 Remember from an earlier chapter?**

**2 Do they have taxi's in Paris?**

**This seriously almost has 4,000 words! Oh my gosh!**


End file.
